


Home Is Where The Heart Is (It's A Shame)

by Aston (orphan_account)



Category: American Idiot - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursleys, Alternate Universe, And liberal usage of Green Day lyrics, Bad Decisions, Dark Harry, Drinking, Fear, Good Dark Side, Harry Has Issues, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jimmy sees Harry as a younger brother, Learning about the muggle world, Mental Instability, Moving In Together, No hero complex, Punk Harry (kinda?), Recreational Drug Use, Slytherin Harry, Smoking, Swearing, Tattoos and Piercings, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, mostly in later chapters, or maybe Grey Harry, possible slash, there's going to be a lot of Green Day references.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 28,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aston
Summary: Jimmy doesn't like Harry's family much, instead stepping up to stake claim of the boy as an older brother figure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before I even start writing this story, I debated on whether it was worth trying to write.  
> I don't know where the idea came from beyond the fact that I've come across a few punk!Harry stories that I've grown to adore. There aren't enough.  
> However, that being said, I've also spent the last week trying to get enough free time to watch a youtube video of the American Idiot play.  
> I still haven't finished it.  
> But I had an idea of an alternate universe/cross over mess of a story, and so this is happening.  
> I apologize if my characterization of any character (From either Harry Potter or the American Idiot verse.) is off. However, if it bothers you so much, I wouldn't be opposed to receiving tips on how to better my characterization. 
> 
> I am ignoring the canon universes for both fandoms, as a fair warning. 
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy.

Moving from the normalness of Privet Drive to some no-name town in America was a startling change for Harry.

He didn't question it, of course, he knew better. But the eight year old also knew that since no one knew them there, things were about to get worse for him.

There was no more cupboard under the stairs, but his situation wasn't improved more than the fact that he had more space to move in the smallest bedroom the new house presented.

His aunt shooed him out the door their second day into the summer in America, and Harry found himself bewildered, lost on what to do.

Normally, at such an early time in the day, he'd still be busy doing garden work that would bleed into late afternoon when he'd be called in to make dinner.

But that wasn't the case today.

And so, he found himself wandering aimlessly, taking in the surroundings he found himself in carefully.

Graffiti was a near constant, and Harry found himself wondering why his family chose here to move to from the normal safeness that they had been afforded in Privet Drive. He gave a small smile, though, as he paused, stepping closer to a column with graffiti covering it to get a closer look at the paint.

"Hey, kid,"

Harry tensed up immediately, turning in a state of near panic to see the person who'd spoken to him - dark hair sticking up everywhere and clever green eyes glinting, surrounded by smudged black.

"What brings you to these parts? Didn't your parents ever tell you the dangers of venturing alone,"

Harry pressed his back close to the column, emerald eyes wary as he watched the stranger approach him. "They're dead," he said, voice quiet but firm enough not to shake.

Immediately following, though, Harry's eyes widened in surprise at himself before he looked down. "Sorry."

The next moment found a hand - firm but not bruising - gripping his shoulder and guiding him out of plain sight. "I'm Jimmy," he offered, giving the boy a narrow eyed examination. "We're gonna sit here and talk for a while, and you're gonna explain to me what that was all about,"

Harry was still there when a couple other teens showed up, throwing a wave as greeting to Jimmy only to give a surprised look back at the scene they had found - Jimmy and Harry sitting against a wall, the punk teen listening with an expressive glare showing as he stared at the road ahead of them.

But no one got close enough to hear what Harry was saying, answering questions that Jimmy threw out with the truth instead of a half baked lie out of almost fear of the reaction should he be called out on the lie.

By the time Harry had finished explaining that he lived with his aunt, uncle, and cousin and that they had just moved from Surrey, Jimmy was glaring ahead of them with a contemplative look in forest green eyes. "Alright, kid," he started, glancing over at Harry to see emerald trained warily on him.

A scowl crossed his face for a moment - he hated that wary look on someone so young.

But he pressed on after a moment. "It's getting late, I guess. How's about I walk you back to your place and we meet here again tomorrow?"

Harry hesitated before he shook his head. "I can get home alone," he said immediately - he knew he hadn't told Jimmy any of what he faced at home, but he had the feeling that the teen suspected anyway.

Jimmy went to argue, but he nodded in ascent to Harry, standing and walking to the edge of the road with the boy, watching as he disappeared before he turned and disappeared from the area, ignoring the questioning glances he got from some of the other teens in the immediate area.

* * *

The following day, Harry managed to show up as well.

Jimmy was already standing against the column he'd ran into Harry had before, waiting impatiently for the kid.

Harry gave an apologetic smile before his gaze fell to the ground.

"I won't even ask," Jimmy decided. "C'mon, kid."

Harry went to question it, and Jimmy waited patiently for the question, but then Harry just settled to fall into step beside Jimmy, causing the teen to frown in confusion.

* * *

"Who's the kid?"

Jimmy glanced up curiously as one of the teens who frequented the 7-11 spoke. "New neighbor, figured he could use a bit of guidance,"

No one questioned him on what was going on, the dark look in already cold forest green eyes keeping their questions at bay.

If Harry noticed, he didn't let on.

* * *

* * *

It took a year for Jimmy to piece together on his own what was going on with Harry's home life.

He kept the kid out as much as he could, but there were days and weeks where he'd go without Harry so much as setting foot out of the house, much less getting in contact with him somehow.

He'd seen the boy come along sporting bruises or cuts, but the excuse he gave was always the same - he fell, or his cousin and him had been playing a game and they'd pushed it too far.

He never believed the excuses. But he didn't call Harry out on it, knowing it would only scare the kid.

But every time it happened, his eyes got harder than usual and he glared in the general direction of the kid's home.

He'd long since given up trying to get Harry to talk about it, instead settling into helping get the boy back to where he was closer to healthy. 

He didn't question it when Harry had seemed hesitant the first time Jimmy had offered him food - they'd been in the parking lot of the 7-11 and Jimmy had gotten up only to come back from the inside of the store with a bag of chips. It hadn't been much, but Jimmy had seen the small glimmer of hope that Harry had kept hidden in his eyes for the rest of that week that things were finally improving.

And so, without ever having had Harry tell him anything, he knew things were hard for Harry. He kept note of which house Harry lived in and when he'd finally met the boy's relatives, he hadn't been happy with what he'd seen.

He'd been at the 7-11 late one evening on one of the days where Harry hadn't joined him, listening absently to the chatter around him from the few other punks surrounding a small area of the parking lot when the family's car pulled up and parked.

He didn't question why Harry didn't acknowledge anyone, just met Jimmy's eyes before the cynically dark emerald flickered to his family's backs as answer to the unspoken question.

Jimmy had given a small twinge of a smile in response to the silent conversation before his eyes went to the other three. His expression immediately went to one of distaste for the three as they entered the shop.

Harry remained outside, on what Jimmy assumed were orders he'd been given.

Once the doors were closed and the three were towards the back of the shop, Jimmy spoke. "They look like the worst sort of guardians in the world," he commented dryly before he pulled a pack of cigarette out.

When Harry's relatives came back, Jimmy found amusement in the fact that the boy's aunt gave a quick look to the teens in the parking lot before her eyes locked on Jimmy and narrowed in disgust as she eyed his attire and the cigarette dangling from his fingers.

"Can I help you?" Jimmy asked, sarcasm dripping from his words.

No response came, not that Jimmy expected one.

Harry gave him a meaningful look over his shoulder as they approached the car.

Jimmy hadn't seen the boy for two weeks after that, and when he had, Harry was significantly smaller than Jimmy had seen him in a bit and was almost dead on his feet from exhaustion.

"Fucking hell, kid," Jimmy said in surprise. "If you were this tired you shoulda stayed home and slept,"

Harry shook his head in response to this statement, but said nothing.

Jimmy sighed, but nodded, leading the boy to his own home, thanking whatever higher being he could think of that his mom wasn't home. "Get some sleep," he ordered as he pushed the boy towards his bedroom, settling on the couch to stare at the television absently.

* * *

It was a slow year following that moment, but right after Harry's tenth birthday at the end of July, Jimmy grinned and tossed him an old bookbag that was stuffed full. "I'm sick of seeing you in shit that's about five times too big," he pointed out. "'S probably not much better, old stuff of mine, but it's closer to your size,"

Harry smiled faintly in response to his words. "Thanks, Jimmy," he commented.

Jimmy shook his head in amusement. He'd watched the small raven haired boy change a lot over the two years he'd been living in the town. He'd gone from shy and almost timid, abused and starving to one of them - someone who fought back and said what he wanted.

But he had more sense than a lot of them. He knew when to hold his tongue and let things slide so that he could strike at the right time against someone who tried to cause him some form of harm.

And slowly, Harry started integrating further into one of them from what he had been.

With the clothes Jimmy had given him after his birthday, he blended in with little trouble.

Some time that winter, Jimmy started messing with Harry's already perpetually messy raven hair, making it worse than it had been, but getting it to a point where Harry enjoyed it.

"Your aunt is going to murder you," Jimmy said with a laugh on the first day that Harry allowed the teen to mess with his hair.

But Harry hadn't cared. He'd gone home and when he joined them the next day, Jimmy gave him a surprised look. "Thought for sure you'd be locked away for the next year,"

Harry shrugged in response to his words.

* * *

One thing that everyone knew about Jimmy was he didn't like people waking him up unless it was important. 

And so, when on the day of Harry's eleventh birthday, the boy jumped on Jimmy's sleeping form, the elder boy cursed and went to swing before his eyes narrowed at Harry. "Off,"

Harry gave a smirk, but it was twinged with worry.

When Jimmy was sitting up, he gave Harry a long look before he spoke. "What was so important it couldn't wait until later?"

Harry pulled an unopened envelope out of the bag he'd had slung over his shoulder - the same one Jimmy had given to him.

Jimmy stared at it before he gave an amused sound. "What's this, a joke?"

Harry was quiet for a moment before he shrugged. "I haven't opened it. My family didn't want me to have it, but there were two. I hid this one and let them destroy the other."

"Sly," Jimmy remarked with an easy grin.

But emerald eyes were dark, showing his doubts.

Jimmy took the envelope, opening it for the younger boy and skimming the contents. "It's for a school," he deadpanned. "I'd say probably a joke, but it's a damn good one if it is,"

Harry listened before reading through it after Jimmy handed it back to him.

"You don't seem surprised.." Harry mumbled.

"I've known you long enough to know what happens around you isn't normal, kid," Jimmy pointed out. "Now go sit in the living room and let me get ready to leave this fucking house,"

Harry did as he was asked.

* * *

"Sorry, guys," Jimmy said to some of the other punks that had become friends to Harry. "But we gotta go,"

"You're gonna leave, Saint Jimmy? You'll come back?"

Jimmy gave an amused grin to the girl who was speaking - she was one closer to Harry's age. "Yeah, I'll come back. May be a while,"

Harry had tried to argue with the elder punk, but Jimmy was adamant about going with Harry back to England about this letter.

* * *

Jimmy hated planes, he decided once they were on the ground and the jetlag had finally worn off. 

Harry was quiet, but he kept his guard up.

"So, what first?"

Harry glanced over from where he had been busy making breakfast for the two of them - they'd found a small motel and decided it best to stay there for the time being.

"First is breakfast. Then it's a waiting game for someone to show up."

They didn't have to wait long.

They were just clearing up from breakfast when a knock sounded on the door of their motel room.

Jimmy gave Harry a knowing smirk and went to open the door. "Here for Harry?" he questioned of the woman standing in the door.

She was stern, and Jimmy knew that she wasn't going to be pleased.

He let her in and directed her to the couch before moving to the kitchen area. "Go talk. I'll finish clearing up,"

Harry raised his eyes, about to argue, but Jimmy gave him a dangerous look. "Right. You could leave it,"

Jimmy shooed him off and settled to washing up.

Harry huffed, but moved to drag a chair over to sit in front of the woman watching him with stern, calculating eyes.

He gave her a long, searching look before he gave a half smile. "Hi."

"Hello, Mr. Potter."

Harry shook his head in response to that, his expression changing. "That was my father. I'm just Harry," he said immediately.

Jimmy joined them not long after he finished clearing up from breakfast, leaning one arm against Harry's shoulder as the raven haired youth sat with his arms folded over the back of a chair.

The conversation following was tense, but full of information.

"So, who are you, if I may ask?"

Jimmy smiled in response to the question. "My name's Jimmy. I'm kinda a guardian figure to Harry here. Have been since he was about eight,"

Harry gave him an amused look, but said nothing.

* * *

By the end of the day, Harry and Jimmy, accompanied by McGonagall, had gone to Diagon Alley to shop - Jimmy being allowed solely due to the role he played in Harry's life. 

Harry ignored the looks that they got as they wandered through the Alley, but Jimmy glared at anyone who dared get close enough to be in hearing range.

The bank had been eventful, despite being empty save the goblins.

Harry had been respectful of the creatures, more so than McGonagall had been, and Jimmy smirked at the surprise evident on their faces.

When Harry had returned with his money in a feather light bag, the real adventure began.

Harry learned that shopping with Jimmy was eventful, but in the best way.

He made sure to get what he had to have for school before he tossed some of the money that had been transferred into muggle money to Jimmy. "We'll make a stop on the way home?"

Jimmy grinned at him in response, pocketing the notes as they walked.

The owl was the last thing that they got  before heading home.

Jimmy disappeared not long after, coming back with a couple bags and setting them on the couch.

McGonagall had left them to their own devices once they'd gotten back to the room.

"You're sure you wanna do this, kid?" Jimmy asked as he dug through one of the bags.

Harry shrugged, but nodded.

* * *

Come September first, Jimmy accompanied Harry to see him off. 

"You'd best write, kid,"

Harry threw his gaze to the elder punk once they had his trunk on the scarlet engine before he grinned. "I will," he promised. "You going back home, Saint Jimmy?"

Jimmy narrowed his eyes at the boy before shrugging. "What's home?" he responded scathingly before he grinned. "Yeah, I'm heading back to home sweet hell. I'll be here at summer to get you,"

Harry nodded in understanding.

* * *

The trip to Hogwarts was quiet. 

Harry kept his attention outside, expression bored.

Going into the school, though, Harry had to admit it was impressive. There was plenty of space, and he found himself carefully examining everything around him as McGonagall spoke to the group as a whole.

Harry hummed softly when she left them alone for a while with the command to 'smarten themselves up'.

He ran a hand through his hair, messing the raven locks up more than they had been.

It was a bit of a nervous habit, but it was one he'd long since given up trying to drop.

* * *

The sorting was uneventful for the most part. 

When Harry himself was on the stool to get sorted, the hat surprised him slightly.

" _A very well crafted mindset, Mr. Potter. There's only one place you could possibly belong."_

He blocked out the rest of what was said to him by the Hat, instead settling to go to his house table - Slytherin.

He sat off away from everyone else at the table, ignoring the looks he got.

The last to be sorted - Blaise Zabini - sat across from him.

Harry was quiet through a lot of the talking during the feast, until Blaise spoke to him.

"You don't look like the usual Slytherin," he pointed out.

Harry glanced up at him before he smirked faintly. "And why's that?"

Blaise seemed slightly amused as he spoke. "Most Slytherins have become clean cut. You seem to be anything but."

"I guess you could say that,"

* * *

_St. Jimmy._

_The school is boring, but it has plenty of space and reminds me of the usual haunts back 'home'._

_I'll explain in a later letter which house I was placed into and what that means for me. For now, I just content myself being able to say I made it safe with no one bothering me._

_Though, I have managed to make a sort-of friend so far._

_I'll keep you updated on the happenings here._

_\- Harry._

* * *

It took a week and a half for a letter to come back in response. 

He grinned when he opened it at breakfast.

Blaise was watching his new-found friend in concealed amusement. "Who's that from?"

Harry glanced up from the letter before he shook his head, continuing about reading before he spoke. "Saint Jimmy sends his well-wishes to you, Blaise, as well as the wish of good luck," he offered.

"What did he really say?" Blaise asked calmly.

Harry shrugged, reading off from the letter without more prompt. " _'Tell this friend of yours that  I wish the best, but also good luck dealing with you. It takes a special brand of crazy these days.'_ "

"Why is he called Saint Jimmy?"

Harry gave his friend an amused smile. "I don't know. I've never asked. It's something some of the others called him constantly, so I picked it up when I wanted to annoy him." he commented with a shrug. "He doesn't like those he's close to calling him by it."

Blaise nodded, not asking any further questions.

* * *

_Harry_

_I've told you not to call me that. You're itching for pain, aren't you?_

_Try not to destroy the school your first few weeks. At least make it to the last week before you destroy it._

_I'm glad that things have been uneventful so far though. Tell this friend of yours that  I wish the best, but also good luck dealing with you. It takes a special brand of crazy these days._

_Me and Whatsername are through. You missed quite the show, kid. I'll explain next time if you feel like knowing._

_-Jimmy._

 


	2. Chapter 2

It took a total of a month for Harry to settle into life at Hogwarts.

At the end of the month, Blaise seemed amused by how easily Harry had settled into routine - classes spent actually learning and behaving, trying to take in everything he could. Free time, though, Blaise barely kept up with the smaller boy as he darted about the castle.

It was closer to Christmas before anyone noticed any of the markings he'd gained over the years.

"Where are the scars from, Potter?"

Harry glanced up from where he was changing one morning to see Draco Malfoy giving him a long, searching look.

He hesitated before shaking his head. "Not your business,"

Blaise threw a knowing look at the boy, one that clearly meant they were talking later. Then he smirked and spoke. "And what about the mark, the tattoo on your wrist?"

Harry glanced down at the mark where he had his uniform shirt's sleeves rolled up. "This?" he asked, holding his right arm out for Blaise to see better.

The Italian nodded, motioning for him to explain.

"Why it's Saint Jimmy's mark, of course," Harry said with a shrug. "Got it the day I went to get my school supplies. Gotta have something to show where I'm from, after all."

No one questioned the boy. They'd all taken to the idea that if they didn't ask questions, they wouldn't be exposed to the insanity that the boy usually had ready to fire out at personal questions.

Blaise made a noise of understanding though.

* * *

A letter falling next to his breakfast that morning wasn't what Harry had expected. He'd written back just over two weeks ago, asking for information as to how Jimmy was doing as well as giving him the promised information about Slytherin House and what it meant. 

Blaise watched patiently as the boy skimmed the letter. "Anything of interest?"

Harry passed over a Polaroid picture, which the Italian took without a work and glanced at. Only half of someone's face was there, then the background was a graffiti'd mess with wet paint still glistening in the sunlight. 

"This is Jimmy, I assume?"

Harry hummed in agreement.

Blaise passed the picture back, and then Harry started talking. "I've missed a lot in the month I've been here."

"How so?"

Harry set the letter aside, folded, then laid his arm over it. "Let's just say that things are going a bit sour,"

* * *

_Harry.  
_

_Slytherin House sounds like it's the perfect match for you._

_Not that it's a bad thing. I've always said you were sly, you had to have been to have survived._

_And don't give me that 'they're not that bad' bullshit, because we both know you're lying and I don't feel like fighting with you while you're gone away to boarding school._

_I decided to do some more graffiti - whattaya think, bud? Should I add something for you or do you want to wait and do your first yourself?_

_On the topic of Whatsername and me, I can't imagine wanting to stay with a whore._

_You know how I hate lying. And you know how I get when it's someone that I care about trying to lie to me._

_You tell me how you think it went._

_Needless to say, my reputation has definitely been more defined since this mess of a break up._

_I'm doing just fine before you ask or assume otherwise. You're missing a blast - parties pretty often._

_Write again soon. But if you don't write before Christmas, that's fine. I'll sent you some shit before then. Don't you dare send me shit. I will wait until you get home and burn it, kid._

_-Jimmy._

* * *

The day that Harry had the most free time, he went with Theo and Blaise without complaint to the library and settled in to write back to Jimmy. 

Blaise watched him curiously between working on an essay and turning pages of a book. "You're sure it's a good idea to slack off and write a letter?"

Harry glanced up at Blaise for a moment before he shrugged. "I'll do the work later,"

"Meaning you'll bullshit your way through your History essay and then bust ass on Snape's."

Harry nodded in agreement, going back to writing.

"What are you even replying to anyway?" Theo asked curiously as he watched the smaller boy.

Harry grinned at that. "Writing an old friend from back home." he commented. "I plan to harass him about letting me get him something for Christmas,"

Blaise made a face, but Theo nodded in understanding. "Do it anyway, make it something that'll make him happy."

"That's the thing, he hates Christmas - hasn't celebrated it in years. Stopped before I met him."

The boys threw out a few more comments, then Blaise spoke. "Tell Saint Jimmy that I said hello."

Harry gave him a salute, then continued writing.

"Who's Saint Jimmy?" Theo asked quietly.

Blaise shook his head. "It's his friend. Running joke,"

* * *

_Jimmy._

_Sounds like you're recovering well from a betrayal. Shame, I would've loved to have helped with payback. After all, she hurt the one I view as a brother._

_I'll ignore your comments on my home life, as always. But they really aren't that bad. You're just paranoid._

_I'd prefer to place the first graffiti tied to me up, but feel free to add something from me anyway._

_How is it that you don't seem bothered by giving me something for Christmas, but the moment I try to give you something in return, you fight me on it?_

_Blaise says hello, and that isn't an invitation to start bombarding him with our thoughts._

_He asked about the tattoo - your mark. Right after one of my dormmates asked about my scars._

_No, they don't know shit about them._

_And no, you can't say anything, those were a one time thing._

_School's boring. I've grown to dislike it._

_But I do enjoy the school building. There's secrets everywhere._

_I'll write again before Christmas._

_-Harry._

* * *

He left the two to send his letter before dinner that evening. 

When he was on his way out of the owlery, back towards the school entrance, a pair of shadows crossed him, making him pause.

"Well, well, look at this Fred,"

"An ickle firstie out on his own,"

Harry gave the two a long look before rolling his eyes and brushing past them.

The twins from Gryffindor. While they seemed amusing, he had no wish to interact with them at that point in time.

The two let him go, but spoke after him.

"You'll warm up to us someday,"

* * *

"You look annoyed," Blaise remarked as Harry joined them at Slytherin table for dinner. 

Harry glanced up before shrugging. "The twins from Gryffindor caught me,"

"Ah."

No other words were exchanged through the time of dinner, and Harry found himself glad for the chance to bury himself in his covers for the night, content with the lull of sleep calling to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas came quickly and once they started decorating Hogwarts for Christmas, the others immediately noticed Harry's sour mood.

"What's with you?"

Harry glanced at Theo at breakfast the first day of break after those who were going home had left and shook his head, throwing a look around to see the trees up around the Hall. "I hate it,"

Neither Theo or Blaise asked him why or what he was talking about, and Harry let the conversation die out.

With a large amount of free time, Harry slowly started teaching Blaise and Theo about how he grew up.

"This is insane," Blaise mumbled as Harry finished explaining something about his childhood.

Harry grinned at him in response and continued on without comment.

* * *

Nothing came in the mail until the day before Christmas. 

Harry blinked in surprise at the package. He opened the letter taped to the top first, ignoring the looks he got from Blaise and Theo.

Harry glanced up to see them watching him patiently and smiled faintly. "Saint Jimmy says hello," he offered, going back to reading.

"I'll assume the package is your Christmas from him?"

Harry nodded in agreement.

* * *

_Harry_

_Feel free to open this before Christmas. I don't really care when you open it._

_I need out of this fucking no-name worthless town we call home for a while. I've given the others my farewell for a while and am heading back to England, back to that motel we stayed at in August._

_Come back for Easter. Please._

_Invite your friends if you want, just don't leave me in that fucking motel alone._

_Tell them I said hi, and please for my sake don't show this letter to them._

_I'll explain everything when I next see you. I've included a few more pictures for you._

_Anyway, Merry Christmas, kid. I don't know when this will get there but it's as good as you'll get._

_Write your answer soon. I should be in England soon anyway._

_-Jimmy._

* * *

The boys spent a long time in their dorm. 

"Oh, Jimmy said to invite the two of you to stay with us over the summer. Nothing glorious, and it won't be at home but..."

Blaise glanced up in surprise before he smiled faintly. "Why not? Finally meet the guy,"

"Are you going to explain why you don't stay with your family if you can help it?" Theo asked, recalling an older conversation.

"Maybe. If you join us for Easter,"

* * *

Harry gave it a couple days before he wrote and sent an answer. 

He ignored the looks he got when he was working on it at breakfast the morning he decided to write back.

Blaise watched him for a moment before shaking his head and focusing on his food.

* * *

_Jimmy_

_Merry Christmas to you as well._

_Your gift is attached. I know you said not to get you something, but it's edible. I figured you'd like some of the treats here, so I had Blaise and Theo help me order some stuff to send you._

_They said they'd be happy to join us at Easter, though I have to answer their questions concerning my home life honestly._

_I'll see you at Easter in case I don't write again before then._

_-Harry._

* * *

Christmas passed pretty well. 

That morning consisted of a lot of excitement in the dorms that Harry knew wouldn't translate outside of the common room.

That was fine with him.

He was content to open the gift from Jimmy while the other two opened their own presents.

He smiled faintly as he pulled the jacket out of the box, a note moving from it at the sudden movement.

"What's that about?"

Harry hummed, glancing up to see Theo and Blaise had finished opening their gifts and were watching Harry in amusement.

The raven haired boy just took the note off - tearing it from the safety pin in the jacket and reading it quickly. "My old one got destroyed," he said with a shrug.

"What's the note say?" Blaise asked patiently.

"' _Merry Christmas, you fuck. Don't let your aunt get hold of this one. From Saint Jimmy'_." Harry read off before getting up and moving to examine the actual jacket. He smiled faintly.

Black fake leather was decorated in safety pins and red and white paint. Jimmy's symbol was the main thing on the back, and the arms were decorated with patches and little bits of graffiti that he knew some of the other punks had done.

* * *

Harry wore the jacket for most of the next semester, ignoring the disapproving looks he got until they just gave up. 

At Easter, Harry, Blaise and Theo got off the train at the Platform.

Harry knew the other two boys were tense - only a bag of their belongings on their shoulders, the others locked away tight at the dorm.

People were clearing out quickly and Harry led the two boys off the Platform without a word, ignoring their concerned looks.

Harry scanned the area absently until he took off walking, forcing the two purebloods to follow or get left behind.

Jimmy stood leaning against one of the columns, a lit cigarette dangling from his lips. He grinned when he caught sight of the trio, taking the cigarette from his mouth and blowing the smoke out before he pushed off the wall and moved towards them.

"Got some clean-cut friends, Kid."

Harry shrugged but didn't argue Jimmy's words. "This is Blaise and Theo. Guys, this is Saint Jimmy."

Jimmy gave the two a long look before he nodded. "Let's get going. I got shit waiting on me,"

Harry's eyes narrowed, but he led the other two on their way. "If it's what I think it is, it's getting thrown out," he warned, glaring at Jimmy's back. "You promised me in one of your letters you were done now that you and Whatsername are done."

Jimmy glanced back at him before he gave a knowing smirk.

* * *

"You weren't kidding about it being the opposite of what we're used to," Blaise commented as they all entered the motel room. 

Harry shrugged in response, watching Jimmy's movements as the elder boy settled to dig through his bag. When he came out with what looked like a clutch, Harry nodded, moving forward and grabbing it from Jimmy.

He gave the elder a look before he backed up and unzipped the offending pouch. He raised dark eyes to his elder 'brother' again and nodded. "Fine." he mumbled, handing it back. "Just 'cause it's not the same shit as before. This shit can't kill you."

"Knew you'd see reason," Jimmy remarked with a smirk.

Neither Blaise nor Theo said anything, just shared worried looks.

Harry said nothing else on the topic, just moved to the kitchen only to roll his eyes when he saw the almost empty fridge and cabinet. "Gonna need food, you know."

"Didn't know what you wanted," Jimmy pointed out, taking a glance up at Harry before going back to what he was doing.

Blaise watched the elder's movements before shaking his head, not wanting to know what the boy was rolling. "So Harry. You promised us answers,"

Harry waved this off, moving to settle on the couch after moving it to face the beds. "Ask away,"

"Why are you staying in some run-down motel room with Saint Jimmy instead of being at home with your family?" Theo questioned.

Harry gave him a steady look before he shrugged. "Because my home isn't with my relatives," he pointed out. "I don't have one, if I'm honest. I'm here with Jimmy 'cause he at least gives half a fuck if I survive,"

"Gonna have to stop just surviving, kid," Jimmy said once he'd lit the cigarette he'd just rolled - Blaise knew it wasn't the same as what the boy had been smoking earlier, it had a different smell. "Living's much more fun. Want a hit?"

Harry wrinkled his nose at Jimmy. "I'm trying to have a conversation," he pointed out but then shrugged. "What the hell, why not? You never offer shit,"

"You didn't want me to offer the last shit I was taking," Jimmy pointed out, moving to sit on the couch with Harry, passing the cigarette to him.

But as soon as he got a taste, he wrinkled his nose and started coughing, causing the other two boys to laugh.

Jimmy grinned as he took it back from Harry. "Not what you expected then?"

"Tastes like shit," Harry pointed out, then looked back to the other boys, waiting. 

Blaise spoke next. "Did your relatives give you your scars?"

Harry nodded in agreement with the statement. "It was a one time thing 'cause I messed up my aunt's garden,"

"'Cept you didn't do that, I did," Jimmy pointed out, giving Harry a hard look. "Next time that whale of an uncle of yours lays a hand on you, he'll lose it."

No one questioned Jimmy's threat of violence.

Instead, the two Slytherins just stared at their friend, clearly telling him to just start talking.

Harry narrowed his eyes at this before he shook his head. "Things got a lot better when we moved from England,"

Jimmy, who had settled back again, tensed up and he looked over at Harry, forest green eyes hard. He deftly put the cigarette out before he started talking. "Better? How was it better, kid? You were skin and bone when we met, you were timid and afraid of your own shadow, and there were weeks of time where you'd stay locked inside your fucking house. How is that better?"

"I had room to fucking breathe," Harry spat, glaring at Jimmy. "You want all the details, _Saint_ Jimmy? You won't like them."

Jimmy motioned for him to keep talking, glare set on him evenly.

Theo threw a worried look to Blaise, who met it and just shrugged.

Harry ignored them, acknowledging that they'd hear and understand, but not caring. "It got better because I have a room instead of a cupboard to sleep in. I gained someone who gave a shit if I lived or not. They got too scared to say shit to me after they knew I was hanging around with you,"

"Probably scared you'd shoot their worthless asses," Jimmy pointed out. "And if you didn't, I sure as hell would should they step out of line."

Harry rolled his eyes, but nodded in understanding of the statement. "You were always right. But you're violent, so I kept it to myself so you didn't get in trouble because once you're gone then what? I go right back to the worst part of my life,"

Blaise glanced down before he spoke. "So, you realize that Dumbledore has all of our families believing you grew up pampered? It's part of why Snape doesn't like you,"

"The other part is unknown to us," Theo finished for Blaise, shaking his head - his eyes were sad and trained on Harry.

Harry nodded, getting up and grabbing his bag.

"Where are you going?" Theo asked in surprise at the sudden movement.

Harry glanced at him in confusion before he smiled. "To get food for this worthless hellhole. We have to eat, after all."

* * *

Harry shouldn't known better than to bring two Purebloods along with them to get groceries. 

But Jimmy seemed amused about it all as he climbed into the trolley as Harry pushed it.

"Don't get us thrown out of this place, Jimmy," Harry commented, but said nothing further.

Blaise and Theo were quiet, looking around quietly at the things they didn't recognize - the security camera and the television showing what it was recording live.

"Oh, they fixed it," Jimmy said when he noticed what they were looking at.

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked warily.

Jimmy shrugged. "Broke it last time we were here. Total accident."

"You threw a can of soda at it!" Harry said with a laugh. "That's an accident?!"

"I've done worse in the 7-11 back in hell," Jimmy pointed out. "Lots worse. Woulda ruined what innocence you have left, kid."

Harry gave him a deadpan look, then settled on focusing on getting what they needed and getting back to the motel room.

* * *

Blaise and Theo stayed out of the way as Harry and Jimmy worked as a team to fix dinner. 

It wasn't anything fancy, just some spaghetti and toast, but it was better than nothing.

Dinner was an event for them - they weren't used to Harry and Jimmy together.

"So tell me, Jimmy, what ever happened to Ol' Whatsername after word got out what she did?" Harry asked, looking up with bright eyes.

Jimmy grinned. "Believe it or not, the Jesus of Suburbia got her back for me,"

Harry gave a surprised sound before he grinned in response. "Nice."

"She's still around, but she avoids the old haunts that she knows I still go to - the overpass and the 7-11,"

Harry nodded in understanding.

"We've missed something," Blaise said, staring between the two.

But neither boy explained much beyond Jimmy saying, "Just an old whore of an ex and a new friend,"

He didn't press. He didn't like the look in Jimmy's eyes, honestly.

But they knew by the time they retired to bed - Jimmy on an air mattress and Harry on the couch next to him since they'd insisted that Theo and himself take the beds - that it was going to be an eventful week.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaise and Theo woke up to a mess of smells.

Blaise huffed as he rolled over, then sat up to stare at the main area of the room - Harry was in the kitchen area working on something that smelled wonderful, and Jimmy was nowhere to be seen but the door to the bathroom was closed.

"Morning," he greeted.

Harry hummed softly in response, glancing back at the two before he grinned. "Up for some sight seeing in the muggle world?" he asked the two.

Theo only groaned, laying back down. "Don't ask that until after breakfast,"

Blaise and Harry gave the boy an amused look before Harry went back to focusing on cooking.

"So the two guests are awake,"

Blaise glanced over to see Jimmy standing leaned against the doorway to the bathroom, lit cigarette between his fingers and hair dripping water onto the floor.

Harry threw a look back at the elder before he sighed. "Get dressed, Jimmy," he remarked. "They aren't used to your habit of spending an hour with only a towel around you,"

Jimmy nodded in agreement, moving to grab a change of clothes before disappearing back into the bathroom.

"That's the first I've seen him without the black around his eyes," Blaise commented, looking over to Harry as he got up.

Harry shrugged in response. "Don't get used to it,"

When Jimmy joined them again, Harry had breakfast finished and the other three were already eating.

Jimmy grinned at Harry as he got his food and joined them at the small table in the area.

"What are we doing today?" the elder asked, glancing at the three curiously.

Harry gave a calm smile in response, meeting dark green eyes as he spoke. "Blaise and Theo have never explored the muggle world, so I figure we could give them a tour of what we know,"

Blaise gave a wary look to Harry when he saw Jimmy's grin turn dangerous.

Harry ignored him, though.

Jimmy spoke next. "So, what's interesting in the area?"

Harry shrugged in response. "We've never explored, remember?" he pointed out. "Never had the need to go further than to a store for supplies or food."

Just then a noise sounded from Jimmy's jacket across the room. The elder punk gave a face, but got up to grab a mobile phone from the pocket.

Harry recognized it - it was cheap, but it got the job done he supposed.

Jimmy answered it as he came back to the table, messing with it until he could sit it down on the table and still hear the person.

" _Now where's ol' Saint Jimmy at? I come to your domain to visit and you're gone?"_

Jimmy rolled his eyes, a look of annoyance staying on his face as he spoke. "I'm in England, J. Kid's got break right now,"

" _You left, to another country, for a kid?"_

Harry gave a knowing grin, glancing at his friends to see them both staring at the device in surprise. 

Blaise raised his gaze to meet amused emerald before he rolled his eyes.

Then Harry settled and spoke. "You're up early,"

" _I don't stay in bed all day unlike some. I'll assume you're the kid Jimmy's off visiting?"_

"And you're the Jesus of Suburbia that took care of the old whore," Harry shot back with a knowing grin. "Can I get a real name, or should I stick with J?"

Jimmy grinned up at the raven haired boy as he ate.

" _Johnny. God knows I don't need anyone else referring to me as some bullshit name,"_

 

This conversation lasted until Blaise and Theo both finished eating and had gotten up and managed to get bathed and ready for the day.

Then Harry glanced back and laughed. "Hope you don't mind those clothes being ruined," he pointed out.

Blaise groaned, rolling his eyes in response.

" _My sign to go. Get your ass back here soon, Jimmy. Your disciples are lost without you,"_

Jimmy responded by flipping the phone closed, effectively cutting the call off. Then he looked to Harry. "Get your ass through the shower and dressed, kid," he shot as he got up to finished clearing up like the boy had started doing. 

Harry went to complain before he rolled his eyes and did as he'd been asked.

Blaise shared a look with Theo, who shrugged.

They decided that it was going to be a long day right about then and just accepted it instead of trying to find a way out of it.


	5. Chapter 5

"Just isn't the same as home sweet hell," Harry remarked to Jimmy as the four boys settled down at lunch.

Jimmy gave him a knowing smirk before he shrugged. "We could make it a bit more like home," he pointed out.

Harry glanced up from his food before emerald eyes widened and he grinned. "Could we?"

Jimmy nodded in agreement.

Blaise eyed Harry warily before he spoke. "What are you about to drag Theo and me into?"

Harry shook his head, so Jimmy spoke. "Let's just say either be good at blending in and not being seen, and be good at fucking running,"

No further questions came, and as soon as everyone had finished eating, they were going again.

They eventually found their way to a bay area - much like the one back home in Harry's opinion.

Jimmy hung close to the wall, watching people disappear on their way before he spoke. "C'mon kid," he called softly.

Harry turned his gaze from the water in the bay to Jimmy before he smirked and disappeared after the elder punk.

Blaise hesitated before sighing. "We'd best go make sure they don't die," he grumbled.

Theo groaned in complaint, but went without a word.

Of course, neither boy was fully prepared to see the two boys with cans of spray paint.

"What are you doing?!" Blaise asked in surprise, startled.

Harry glanced over before he gave the boy a smirk. "Leaving a mark." And with that, Harry turned his back on his friends to start on the wall.

Jimmy watched him for a moment before reaching above Harry's arm's length and beginning to help with what his 'younger brother' was doing.

After a moment, he backed away and tilted his head before moving aside and spray painting his nickname, then spraying some of the red paint onto his hand and pressing it to the wall.

Harry watched this with a grin. "You know that isn't coming off your hand easy right?"

Jimmy pulled his hand away to look at the red left behind on his skin before raising his gaze back to what he'd just done. He shrugged, a small smile playing on his lips. "It's tradition,"

Harry's eyes flashed recognition and he spoke as the four moved to head back to the motel, everything gathered and ready to be packed away again when they got to the room. "What'd you do?"

"7-11 bathroom had to be painted over. Right after Whatsername, honestly." Jimmy offered with a shrug. "When they painted over it, I went back and left what I did back there, except the hand print wasn't paint,"

None of them understood for a moment before Theo's eyes widened and he spoke. "Tell me you didn't use blood,"

Nothing came from Jimmy, and Harry gave the elder boy a dark look. "Don't do anything stupid,"

Jimmy ignored this statement.

* * *

The rest of the break flew by with Blaise and Theo asking many questions about the muggle world and answering plenty about the Wizarding world. 

Jimmy saw them back to the Platform before he gave a faint smile. "I'll be waiting here at summer for you, kid." he told Harry, ruffling the messily styled hair of the younger boy. "Maybe with J, maybe alone. I'll try to give you a heads up. Don't destroy your school,"

Harry rolled his eyes, but grinned. "See you, Jimmy."

* * *

"He wasn't what I expected," Blaise offered on the trip back to the school. 

Harry glanced at the Italian wizard before he smiled faintly. "He surprises people quite a bit." he countered, then shrugged. "I was terrified of him the first time I met him,"

Both of the boys gave him a surprised look.

"But you're so close now." Theo pointed out, seeming bewildered.

Harry hummed in agreement. "That was a long project, honestly."

But he didn't answer any more questions and eventually, the other two stopped asking them, knowing he'd only talk when he felt ready.


	6. Chapter 6

Being back from Easter holidays meant that they all threw themselves into studying - even Harry didn't dare slack off on his studies.

This meant that the three boys were almost always in the library or common room when they had spare time. There were a few instances where they'd sit out by the lake on a nice day to do their studying, often quizzing each other with notes placed under books and heavy stones on the ground to keep them from being swept off by the breezes blowing through the area.

But those instances came to an abrupt stop after the Weasley twins warned the three away from the area due to their younger brother being on a rampage recently - no one questioned why, but the three Slytherins appreciated the heads up from the third year boys nevertheless.

* * *

Exams came and went, and on the last day before the End of the Year feast, Harry finally got a letter from Jimmy again. 

Blaise and Theo watched him curiously as he opened the letter. A couple Polaroid pictures fell out of the letter as Harry opened it, and Blaise immediately reached over to pick them up and examine them.

Theo glanced over at them as well.

"Who's garden is this?" Blaise asked curiously, looking up at Harry.

Harry looked up at his friends, and the Italian wizard flipped the photograph around for Harry to see. "Mine." he said with a scowl. "He destroyed it again, knowing full well that I'll be busting my ass to fix it when I go home for Summer holidays."

Blaise said nothing, just looking at the other picture in silence as Harry went back to the letter.

"What's he say?" Theo asked curiously.

Harry spoke without looking up at them. "To tell the both of you he said hi and that he'll see me at the Platform with J."

Theo hummed in understanding as Blaise handed the pictures back to Harry.

* * *

Harry hated packing things up, he decided. Mostly because it meant working around the other boys the night before they all went home for the holidays. 

But he didn't complain, just listened to the other boys as they skirted around each other to pack their trunks.

"Don't forget to write us this summer," Blaise told Harry.

Harry hummed. "I'll try. No promises, though."

* * *

The train ride back to Platform 9 3/4 was filled with games. 

When they got off the train to see Jimmy and Johnny standing off from the main group on the Platform, Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Did they have someone help them onto the Platform?" he asked.

Harry shrugged. "If Jimmy wants somewhere, he gets there,"

Blaise and Theo ended up leading their families over to meet Harry and his friends.

Jimmy didn't miss the distaste in Madam Zabini's eyes when she first caught sight of him, nor the small smile that graced her features not long after when she saw Harry smiling fondly.

And so, Jimmy stuck it out and tried to stay polite as they were introduced to the elder Magicals.

"So, how'd you get on the Platform, Saint Jimmy?" Theo questioned once introductions were made.

This got some strange looks from the parents, but nothing was said.

Jimmy grinned at the boy and threw an arm around Johnny's shoulders. "Well, Theo, funny story. Turns out that the Jesus of Suburbia is very familiar with the Wizarding World and didn't care to tell me until we got here and he pulled me onto the Platform." he remarked, then threw a grin at Johnny.

"What have I told you about that stupid nickname?" Johnny remarked, glaring at the taller boy.

Jimmy smirked down at him, then refocused his attention on the three boys near him. "How was the last bit of school?"

"We had exams," Harry pointed out blandly.

They spoke for a few more minutes before Theo left, then a few moments more with Blaise.

"Remember, write this summer," he told Harry again.

Harry gave him a look. "I said I'd try, didn't I?"

"That reminds me, we're sending your owl home with Johnny," Jimmy remarked. "No need putting the poor animal with your relatives. Or my mom."

Harry nodded in agreement to this statement.

Once Blaise had left with his mother, Harry left with Jimmy and Johnny, content.


	7. Chapter 7

That contentment lasted up until Jimmy had to let him go to home. His school things were sent with Johnny, and Jimmy stood in the shadows of the overpass, watching as Harry disappeared into the bland house only to come back outside to work in the garden.

He stayed there, ignoring most everyone, as he sat and watched his psuedo-little brother work. He only got up and went home when he saw Harry go inside and never come back out.

He sent a message to Johnny about it, asking him to write to Harry's friends to explain he might not be able to write, but they'd keep them updated.

* * *

Two weeks into the summer, and Jimmy kept the same routine for the most part - he'd watch the house for a while to see Harry working in the yard for hours at a time only to go inside and not come back until the next day. 

It was a month into the summer before he joined Jimmy again, and once he had, the elder punk led him to Johnny's house to see the boy sprawled on a couch reading a letter.

"Blaise says hello, and that if he doesn't hear from you in the next week that his mother and him will be coming here to check on you," Johnny told Harry as soon as he saw the boy.

Harry gave a long look at Johnny before he sighed and nodded, sitting down to pen a letter.

"Got anything I could fix for him to eat? Doubt he's had much, if anything." Jimmy remarked, nudging Johnny's legs.

Johnny nodded, motioning towards the kitchen before getting up to follow the taller boy.

Harry ignored them, paying more attention to what he was writing.

The boys came back to see Harry curled up with his summer work, seeming content.

On the table lay a letter, drying as the emerald eyed boy worked on an essay.

* * *

_To the Jesus of Suburbia.  
_

_Johnny,_

_I know you don't know me, nor do you know Theo or our families. But you seem to know Harry, and that's what counts most at the moment._

_I haven't heard from him since the Platform, and Theo reports the same silence. Is he alright?_

_If you happen to see him soon, please give him our well wishes as well as the promise that if I've not heard from him in the next week that I'll be arriving there as you allowed in your first missive to us._

_Blaise._

* * *

_Blaise,  
_

_You're very panicky, has anyone ever told you?_

_I'm just fine, I've just been busy. Today's the first I've been able to make it to Johnny's to write to you._

_Before you worry, I'm fine._

_I'll write again as soon as I can, though I need to get started on my summer work as well._

_Here's hoping the summer finds you well._

_Harry._

* * *

Waking up to Jimmy shaking him was disconcerting to Harry, who shot up and looked at Jimmy. "What are you doing in here?" he hissed at the elder. 

Jimmy grinned. "Happy birthday, Harry," Jimmy said softly, keeping his voice low. "Get your shit and let's go,"

Harry scrambled to gather what few belongings he kept at the Dursley's before he followed Jimmy - out the window instead of the doors.

In the dark, Harry relaxed as he fell into step beside Jimmy.

It was just approaching dawn, and the colors in the sky had just come to life when they reached Johnny's home.

Harry paused to get a picture with Jimmy's polaroid camera of the sky before he followed the punk into the house.

Johnny was already awake as well, looking more than slightly annoyed as he nursed a cup of coffee. "Happy birthday, kid. Go get you a shower," he said, shooing the boy to the bathroom in the small home - it was two bedroom, but it was just Johnny who lived there.

Once Harry was gone, Jimmy spoke. "Blaise is coming by?"

Johnny nodded in agreement. "We have until right after breakfast,"

* * *

Of course, they didn't tell Harry, so the second that Blaise showed up, Harry nearly tackled him in a hug - something that Blaise wasn't used to from the raven haired wizard. 

The italian hesitated before carefully returning the hug and meeting Jimmy's eyes over Harry's shoulder, his own coffee-colored eyes hard.

Once Harry was away from him, Blaise moved to stand with the two elder boys. "What's happened?" he asked quietly, watching warily as Harry settled on the couch with earbuds in - Blaise could hear the music coming from them.

"Went to get him from his aunt's this morning," Jimmy said with a shrug. "Think he's just glad to see some friendly faces,"

"Probably felt better after that shower, too," Johnny pointed out, giving Jimmy a look. "Kid had dirt and grime all over him. Don't even want to know how long it's been since he'd been allowed a hot shower,"

Jimmy shrugged in response. "No idea. But I know I'm dragging him to the 7-11 today. Everyone else has been asking about him, after all, the few times I've headed out that way."

Blaise raised an eyebrow at this in question, but said nothing.

Jimmy grinned. "And of course, we'll be showing you all our old haunts,"

"Thought about what you're giving him, Jim?" Johnny questioned, looking over at Harry where he was contently nodding his head to the beat of a song.

Jimmy shrugged at this, frowning over at the boy he'd begun to see as a brother. "Not sure yet. Don't really know what he'd want."

"Birthday?" Blaise questioned.

Jimmy nodded in agreement.

Blaise nodded. "Theo and me went in together on a gift, we're giving it to him at the beginning of term. We weren't sure when his birthday was but.."

* * *

Going along with Jimmy and Harry to the 7-11 was something that Blaise found weird. Even Johnny seemed to fit in better than he did. 

To be fair, though, everyone else was wearing clothes that were nothing like the neat jeans and shirt that Blaise was wearing.

Harry pulled Blaise along to the side of the building when Jimmy shoved him towards the area. "Your family's coming,"

Blaise kept silent, keeping Harry in the shadows and watching as emerald eyes examined the back of the shop.

He heard the conversation going on up front with ease, though, as did Blaise.

"Where is he?"

Harry shook his head at his aunt's voice.

Jimmy's voice followed, seeming amused. "Don't know what you're on about lady,"

"My freak nephew, where is he?"

Jimmy shrugged. "Haven't seen him all summer."

Johnny's voice followed shortly after this. "Is there a problem Miss...?"

They couldn't hear anything further conversation for a while, then they heard the door to the 7-11 open and close, and the sound of the Dursely's car leaving.

After a moment, Jimmy called out. "Alright, come on, they're gone."

Harry seemed wary to step into the full sunlight again, but moved to sit  against the wall with Jimmy.

"What'd she want?" Harry asked blandly.

Jimmy shrugged. "Seemed to think you had been with me all day. She seems to be holding a much worse level of hatred for me this summer,"

"What'd you do to her while I was away?" Harry asked with a small smile.

Blaise settled on the ground with them.

Johnny snorted. "Became more abnormal than being a punk," he remarked with a grin.

Harry's eyes narrowed in confusion for a moment before he shrugged, not bothering to press about it.

"At any rate, I'd say it's best you stay with Johnny for the rest of the break," Jimmy commented dryly. "Not that much longer until we have to go back to England to get you back to Hogwarts,"

Harry nodded in agreement.


	8. Chapter 8

"C'mon, Kid, you can do better than that!"

The taunting tone Jimmy held made Johnny smile faintly from where he was reading over Harry's Potions essay. They were at the overpass, Johnny seated crosslegged on the ground with a book on his lap as he read.

Blaise was sitting beside him, finishing some last minute work on his Transfiguration essay.

He kept throwing strange looks up to Harry and Jimmy every now and again, though.

A pained huff came from Jimmy a moment later and he spoke. "Good, again," he said , stepping back and getting back to his earlier positioning.

When Blaise next looked up, Jimmy had Harry in a headlock, but the raven haired youth was holding his own rather well, seeing as in the next moment, he broke lose and had gotten out of arms reach. "Why is he being taught to fight like this?" he questioned, looking to Johnny.

Johnny glanced up before looking over at Blaise. "Best he knows how to defend himself," he said with a shrug. "Especially with some of the bruises I've seen. Jim's been careful to keep documentation of any injuries Harry has when he comes over. He knows Harry will never give him enough for an abuse case against his relatives, but he does it just in case."

Blaise frowned at his friend, but didn't argue.

"Besides, he's running around with Ol' Saint Jimmy. How long do you think it'll take for him to piss someone off and that someone target Harry?" Johnny added after a moment. "So if he can fight, he stands a better chance at holding someone off until one of us can find him."

Blaise nodded in agreement, going back to his work.

Johnny watched this before he spoke. "You really care about the kid, don't you?"

Blaise hummed in agreement with this. "He's like me, has a lot of masks, even within the walls of Slytherin house where everyone else feels safe enough to be themselves. Best he has all the support he can get, honestly,"

Johnny grinned at this statement, wincing as he saw Harry hit the ground with a thud, a crack sounding as it happened. "You alright?"

But Harry ignored him, and Jimmy took it as a sign that he was alright.

He pushed himself off the ground just before Jimmy could grab him and darted out of range.

Blaise kept an eye out before he spoke. "No." he said with an annoyed tone. "Harry, stop. You'll break it."

Harry pouted over at Blaise, but let the Italian get up and fix his shoulder. "I was fine," he pointed out.

Jimmy moved to grab one of the bottled waters next to Johnny, watching as Blaise popped Harry's shoulder back into place, gaining a wince from the younger boy.

"At this rate, you'll be in the Hospital wing during the first week of the school year," Blaise remarked absently, checking Harry over for any other injuries he could fix.

Harry waved him off and moved to sit with the older boys, Blaise following him.

* * *

"How many of those bruises are my fault?" Jimmy asked later that evening as the four of them got ready for bed. 

Blaise glanced over curiously to see the bruising dusting Harry's sides and back under criss-crossed scars.

Harry shrugged, pulling his shirt on without a sound before he spoke. "Maybe two?"

Jimmy's eyes were dark, but he said nothing, just pulled the boy's shirt back off in a fluid motion so he could get pictures of the bruising.

Harry let out a long suffering sigh, but allowed it.

"Are you assaulting him, Saint Jimmy?"

Johnny's voice from the doorway across the room sounded amused as he watched the scene. But Blaise could see hazel eyes were dark and worried.

Jimmy shrugged as he shook the picture, passing it over to Johnny. "Date and time it for me, will you?"

Johnny did so, writing with a sharpie he'd drug from his pocket against the doorframe. When he handed it back, he spoke to Harry. "The pictures you took? Feel free to pin them up in here. As far as I'm concerned, this room belongs to you and Jimmy until I move some place bigger and both of you move in with me officially."

"Won't be until I'm legal," Harry pointed out.

Johnny gave Harry a long look before he nodded, disappearing with clenched teeth.

Jimmy watched him go before he sighed. "Get comfortable, you two." he said. "I'd best go check on him,"

Blaise and Harry watched as Jimmy left before the Italian spoke. "They're very protective,"

"Couldn't ask for better people," Harry agreed. "Want to help me pin those pictures up?"

Blaise smiled faintly at Harry, nodding in agreement and settling into a routine.

When they'd finished, Blaise took a step back to admire the pictures as a whole.

Harry smiled proudly as he plopped down on his bed. As he laid back, he let out a noise of content. "Comfy,"

Blaise seemed amused as he sat down on the bed opposite Harry.

When Jimmy didn't check back in, Blaise figured the older two were also going to bed for the night.

Harry fell asleep not long after and Blaise, who had contented himself with a book, turned the lights out when he heard Harry's breathing deepen and even out before settling in for the night himself.

* * *

A pre-dawn wake up wasn't what Blaise had expected. 

But at a little after three AM, he was woken by the lights coming on suddenly and a fearful cry from Harry's bed.

And with that, the Italian was up in a flash, ready for a fight should it come to it.

When he saw the older boys, though, he relaxed.

Jimmy was quick to wake Harry up, ignoring the whimpers he got from the boy as he wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller punk. "You're okay, you're alright, calm down."

Blaise sat back down, seeming concerned but not certain how to help.

Harry buried his face in Jimmy's shoulder, muffling the sound of sobs that had finally started tearing themselves from his throat.

Johnny spoke. "C'mon, I'll make hot chocolate,"

Blaise followed to try and help - something he knew how to do, was familiar with.

Jimmy came through carrying Harry moments later and situated the both of them on the couch.

Johnny watched this through the door and only settled when the four of them were all in the living room.

Harry was sniffling, but otherwise silent as he stared into his mug of hot chocolate.

This silence lasted for a long while until Harry finally took a sip of the warm drink only to make a noise that was similar to that of surprise.

Johnny watched with a small smile as Harry then proceeded to nearly drain his mug. "First time ever having hot chocolate then?"

Harry met his gaze before he scowled in response.

Blaise chose not to point out the slight red tint to the raven haired youth's cheeks as he sipped at his own hot chocolate. Instead, he spoke. "Just wait until you try my mother's hot chocolate. You'll love it. Pure white chocolate and mint."

Harry looked over at him in surprise. "...what?"

Blaise seemed amused by this, but shrugged. "We're friends, you know? Friends generally invite friends over," he pointed out. "Not exactly cold in the winter at the Manor, but it's the thought that counts."

Harry nodded, shoving his surprise down.

* * *

The hours until dawn were spent with Blaise answering questions about his mother. 

"So, if she isn't home often, do you stay with your dad?" Johnny asked curiously.

Blaise tinted slightly at this before he shook his head. "No, they uh...they aren't together. Actually, he's dead. I stay on my own or I go to the Malfoy's or Nott's."

Harry spoke up then. "I won't ask how, or apologize because I know you'll hate it. But you're to tell me if any of your Mother's suitors ever even _think_ of hurting either of you and I'll be there. No one gets to touch my friend or his family." he said stubbornly, emerald eyes light but full of nothing but honesty.

He was serious.

Blaise seemed surprised before he smiled faintly. "Will do, though they never last long,"

This brought a small smile to Blaise's face, and the understanding flashed in Harry's eyes a moment later. "Still. Let one of them think they can hurt you, they'll suffer for it."

Jimmy smiled faintly as he watched the interaction, throwing a look to Johnny before he rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out.

Johnny seemed amused by this, but only reached over to flick Jimmy's forehead, gathering the dirty mugs to take to the kitchen as they settled in to talk more.


	9. Chapter 9

Blaise kept in touch with Theo while he was with Harry for the rest of the summer, keeping the other boy updated on the state of their friend.

Two weeks into his stay, he let Johnny convince him to stop wearing his nicer clothes when he was out with them - it made it harder to realize he didn't belong. 

It was almost a week before they were due to leave back to England before anything new happened.

He'd been sitting against the wall of the 7-11 with Harry, talking quietly about Theo's last letter when the emerald eyed boy tensed up.

"Well, well, look who decided to show her face again," Jimmy said with a cold smirk, taking in the expression on the face of the newcomer.

Blaise seemed worried, and Harry noticed. "Ex," he murmured to the Italian.

Blaise couldn't react fast enough to keep Harry seated by him and calm.

But he was quick enough to catch the look of almost fear on the girl's face when Harry moved to stand beside Jimmy. His eyes narrowed slightly at the scene, but said nothing.

Words were exchanged, Whatsername giving as good as she got from Harry, and then Johnny came out of the store and cleared his throat. "No fighting in the parking lot." he reminded them, leaning against the open door.

Harry threw a look over his shoulder before he moved out of the way, motioning Johnny forward.

Blaise said nothing as Harry retreated back to his side, watching as Johnny pushed Jimmy towards them as well, his next words cold.

"I thought I said stay away from here," he remarked. "I've got half the mind to go in and distract the person on shift and let them hand your ass to you,"

Harry watched quietly as Whatsername's icy blue eyes flickered to them before going to Johnny again.

* * *

It took an hour for Johnny to get her to leave, and within ten minutes of the confrontation, Harry had grown bored of watching the scene. 

"What was that?" Blaise snapped quietly when he noticed Harry stop paying attention to the confrontation.

Harry glanced over at Blaise before he gave a half smile. "Could've been worse. I could've thrown a punch instead of words," he pointed out. "She'd deserve no less,"

Jimmy made an amused noise as he lit a cigarette.

Blaise gave them both a deadpan look.

Harry sighed. "I know I didn't explain when I was told, but I don't take kindly to someone hurting the one person who gave a shit about me, alright?" he commented softly. "I mean, c'mon, Johnny's fighting with her, and you know he's the least likely to fight with someone out of us,"

Blaise didn't argue that point, just shook his head. "You flew off the handle like an idiot. I would've liked some warning, and I would've liked for you to have been more careful with what you do."

Johnny came back during this conversation, giving an apologetic smile to the three as he sat down, stealing Jimmy's cigarette to take a hit before handing it back, careful to blow the smoke away from the others.

* * *

Harry wound up cooking dinner that night, almost catching Blaise off guard. 

Johnny shook his head in amusement as he watched from his sprawled position on an armchair. "Well, at least he won't have to worry about learning to cook when he finally moves out of his hellhole," he remarked, leaning his head back to catch Jimmy's eyes. "How soon can we get him out?"

Jimmy gave a knowing smirk. "We'll have him all summer, what are you on about?"

Johnny gave a face, then moved so he was sitting facing Jimmy. "What'd you do, Saint Jimmy?"

Jimmy nodded to the table - a neat manila envelope that seemed out of place in the messy house lay there, unassuming.

Blaise watched this exchange, watched as Johnny grabbed it and opened it only for his expression to go from suspicious to surprised, then to downright gleeful.

"You're telling me those fucks actually signed these?"

"Every single one of them," Jimmy remarked. "His aunt even wrote a note of her own and put it in with it."

Blaise hesitated before he spoke. "What's it mean?"

Johnny glanced up at the Italian before he grinned. "It means that not only do we get custody of Harry without court and fighting, but we have a case against them for abuse."

Blaise nodded in understanding.

"Dinner's done if you're done discussing what's to become of me now," Harry commented from the doorway, seeming slightly annoyed, but his amusement won out.

Blaise didn't miss the small smile showing for the rest of the night.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Going back to England was something that Harry didn't like - he doubted that he'd ever be used to Floo travel.

Blaise seemed amused when he steadied Harry, having gone through before him to the Leaky Cauldron.

Once Jimmy and Johnny had both joined them, Blaise spoke. "So, we're going to get school supplies first?"

This got a nod from Johnny, who led them out through to Diagon Alley without a word.

Jimmy made a face at his back, but kept quiet as well.

The stop at the bank wasn't eventful, but the rest of it was.

"Saint Jimmy!"

Harry barely kept from laughing when Jimmy turned around in the book shop, looking confused as Theo darted up to them, breaking away from his parents.

"Why yell at me?" Jimmy asked, seeming wary of Harry's friend.

"Because I could see you," Theo pointed out with a shrug, then immediately started talking to Harry. "You had me worried sick, you know it? Some letters would've been nice, let me know you're still breathing!"

Harry gave him a steady look for a long moment before he sighed. "I'm sorry, Theo," he offered with a small smile. "To be fair, I thought about writing a few times, but I sort of got distracted."

"On a light note, you don't have to worry about it next summer," Blaise offered. "He's now officially in the custody of Saint Jimmy and the Jesus of Suburbia,"

This last bit was said as Theo's parents approached them. Blaise greeted them kindly, and Harry hesitated before following suit uncertainly.

It caught his friends off guard, but Jimmy recognized it immediately and spoke up. "Hey, c'mon, kiddo. Let's go find J, alright?"

Harry nodded, disappearing as Jimmy watched.

The older punk gave Blaise a look. "We'll be right back, don't wander off. I'm not searching for you,"

Blaise said nothing as Jimmy left after Harry.

"What was that about?"

This came from Theo's mom, and Blaise spoke. "I don't know. He never did that at school, but I guess it's a behavior Jimmy knows so..."

But Theo met hazel-brown eyes with a knowing look in his own. "So, how'd they get custody?"

Blaise threw a look to the Notts before he met Theo's eyes again. "They had court papers, Harry's relatives signed them, willingly." he offered. "Jimmy could tell you more."

Theo let it drop then and spoke. "Learn anything interesting while you were with them in America?"

"Just that the Jesus of Suburbia is really bad with household charms. His place is a mess," Blaise offered with a grin. "It was such a nice change of pace, though."

* * *

Johnny came back without Jimmy or Harry, and gave Blaise a look. "Not a word of this until we're settled for the evening," he warned. 

"He okay?" Blaise asked, tone suddenly worried.

Johnny nodded in agreement. "Broke his hand on a wall. He's adept in turning any emotion he doesn't like to anger to vent it out. He won't let me fix it, though,"

Theo made a face, but bid Blaise and Johnny farewell to get his books.

When Harry came back, his right hand was tied up in one of Jimmy's bandanas.

"Let's get your supplies," Jimmy said with a tone that suggested annoyance. "Then food,"

* * *

They stayed in the Leaky Cauldron until the first of September. 

Blaise hadn't argued it, but had given Harry the riot act for not letting someone heal his hand.

It was fixed before they went to the Platform.

They met Theo there and put their things in a compartment before going back to talk with Jimmy and Johnny - Theo's parents had already bid them a good year and gone back home or to work.

Johnny's eyes were shining with an amused light as they talked.

When they had to say their final goodbyes, Jimmy spoke up. "Remember to write, kid." he said, then looked at Blaise and Theo. "You two are free to write as well, and if he does something stupid or gets hurt and doesn't write us, one of you better,"

"Of course," Blaise said calmly.

Theo said nothing, but was rather glad that they'd been given that sort of permission, otherwise Harry would call them on it if they tried.

Harry seemed aware that his only way out had just been taken away, because he scowled, but still allowed Jimmy to ruffle his already messy hair.

* * *

"Glad to be going back?" Theo asked of Harry once they were settled in their compartment. 

Blaise was laying across one of the seats with a book open, and Theo was propped against the window while Harry was sitting with one leg pulled to his chest.

"Yeah, I guess." Harry offered. "This summer wasn't the worst, but I'm sort of glad it's over,"

"Oh?" Blaise asked, seeming surprised to hear that.

Harry met his gaze before he spoke. "They're too....I don't know. I'm used to Saint Jimmy's level of intense, but not Johnny's. I definitely am not used to the two of them together. They're such mother hens,"

"That's fair, I suppose," Blaise offered, laying his book down on his chest.

* * *

Harry felt homesick by the time he was laying in the dorm, though, and Blaise seemed to know, because he spoke into the darkness of the room. 

"Is it weird, being used to having them a couple rooms away then suddenly not having that?"

Harry hummed in agreement, and Blaise chuckled softly.

The Italian kept talking in hushed whispers until Harry dropped off before going to sleep himself, feeling accomplished at having helped his friend.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry shot up just before Blaise's alarm went off, and Theo gave him a concerned look when he saw the boy look around warily. "You alright?"

The moment emerald eyes flickered to him, though, Theo knew he wasn't alright. Still, he accepted the shaky nod.

When Blaise got up and noticed Harry's quick breathing, he sighed and spoke. "Nightmare?"

Harry waved him off, then got up to get ready for the day, still slightly ill at ease.

Blaise watched him disappear, then looked to Theo.

Theo shrugged in response. "He wouldn't talk to me, either." he offered. "He'll be alright,"

Blaise didn't argue.

* * *

At breakfast, Blaise gave Harry a knowing smile as he handed the boy a mug of hot chocolate. 

Harry gave him a dark look, but it was ruined when he grinned at the small notion.

Theo watched, but didn't question it.

"Good?" Blaise asked when he saw Harry relax out of the corner of his eye.

Harry gave a small smile in response, seeming unlike himself. "Just like Johnny's,"

"I'd hope so, you ever seen how much trouble he goes through to make that?" Blaise responded.

Theo raised an eyebrow. "The Jesus of Suburbia makes hot chocolate from scratch?"

Harry laughed. "About the only thing he can make from scratch. It's....a coping mechanism thing, I guess."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "What he means is that Johnny's made it so that if he's had a rough night or something and is upset or something, hot chocolate calms him down," he told Theo.

* * *

The first week was slow, them getting used to their classes again. 

But their first weekend there, Harry got a letter written in Johnny's neat print at breakfast.

"What's it say?" Theo asked curiously as Harry read.

But Harry didn't answer.

Blaise threw a look at him to see the dark look in his eyes and immediately hissed.

Harry spoke when he finished reading the letter. " _Saint_ Jimmy is about to lose his fucking head," he said quietly, tone cold.

"What's he done?" Blaise asked warily.

Harry just handed the letter over to the Italian.

Blaise gave him a look before he read through the letter. "What's....?"

"Drugs, Blaise," Harry said impatiently. "Stupid shit, and he promised me he was done with it,"

* * *

_Harry,  
_

_I'm hoping this letter finds you in good health. And I'm also hoping you aren't around a large amount of people._

_We're both fine back here in Jingletown, but Jimmy's slipped back into his old...habits._

_I probably shouldn't have let him out of my sight, but it won't happen again._

_Feel free to write him a letter and read him the riot act for me, he won't listen to me._

_Beyond that, there isn't much to tell you._

_-J_

* * *

The rest of that day, Harry was stonily silent and spent his time while they were at the lake writing letters - one to Johnny and one to Jimmy. 

Johnny's was simple, just the usual greetings, a quick update on his end, and a little bit from Blaise and Theo - he'd let them write what they wanted.

But Jimmy's was looking to be much longer and less carefully written out.

Blaise glanced over at the parchment before he shook his head. He almost felt bad for the elder punk.

* * *

_Johnny,_

_Unfortunately, your letter reached me at breakfast._

_This will just be a quick letter, but I hope it finds you okay at any rate._

_I'm glad things are alright back home. I'm writing to Jimmy and sending it along with your letter._

_-Harry_

_Hi, J. Harry let us write something for you. He's been rather stonily silent since your letter._

_I'd ask why it's so bad that Jimmy fell back into his old habits, but I doubt I'd like the answer._

_We'll keep an eye on Harry and try to keep him calm._

_-Blaise._

_Hey, I guess?_

_I have the distinct feeling that this year won't go over well - not sure why, but it's a feeling._

_At any rate, Harry's writing to Jimmy now, and from what Blaise's expressions are, it isn't pretty._

_Hope you're both alright._

_-Theodore_

* * *

_Saint Jimmy,  
_

_Did you really think I wouldn't know you'd been stupid?_

_You can't even be mad at Johnny for telling me, because if he hadn't, one of the others would have._

_But that isn't the point. The point is you **promised** me you were done with the stupidity and drugs that could **kill** you. _

_Next time it happens, if they don't, I fucking will. Keep that in mind._

_I didn't go through hell with my relatives just to have you take yourself away from me, you idiot._

_This is exactly why Johnny worries over you constantly._

_I've put a lot of trust into you, please don't make me regret doing that. I'd like to have someone who gives a fuck about me that I don't have to regret trusting, okay?_

_For the sake of what sanity I still possess after having been close to you for so long, stop._

_Don't make me lost my older brother. Please._

-Harry. ****

* * *

The week after that, Harry was surprisingly silent - it worried everyone who'd grown used to him always having some sort of comment.

But Blaise and Theo understood and warded off the questions from the other Slytherins with the warning that it was personal.

The rest of the school had no problems asking questions, though, and Blaise could see Harry getting angrier every time someone asked.

Still, nothing was said or done, and come the next Saturday, there was a return letter.

This one came from Jimmy, and Harry was silent as he read it before he gave an amused smile and read it aloud for Blaise and Theo.

" _As much as I'd like to tell you off for calling me Saint Jimmy again, I deserve you being angry. It was never my intention to fall again, and I'll put more effort into staying clean, but that's all I can promise at the current time."_

Blaise hummed quietly at this - he understood what was being said, slightly. 

Harry glanced at him before he continued. " _J and you both have read me the riot act over this, and it's one that's well deserved. On a lighter note, I've just finished moving in with Johnny as I write this. Boy, was my mom pissed. But good came out of it. Home sweet Hell finally feels like a real home to me. I hope it will to you, too."_

Blaise seemed amused, but it was Theo who spoke up. 

"He sounds like he's more himself now."

Harry shook his head. "You don't know him like I do. He's coming down off the mess he put himself into."

They didn't question Harry's tone, nor did they remark on the small grin that stayed on the boy's face the rest of the day


	12. Chapter 12

The school year passed without incident until Halloween.

Then, as Harry sat at the feast, talking with Blaise and Theo, he stopped short mid-sentence and tilted his head as if listening to something.

"Harry...?" Blaise asked warily.

Harry glanced to Blaise before he shook his head. "Sorry, man." he offered with a weak shrug.

Blaise made a noise, then spoke. "What'd you hear?"

The way it was said quietly made Harry relax slightly. He shook his head. "I'm probably just imagining shit," he commented.

"What'd you hear?" Blaise asked again, voice much more serious this time.

"Later, okay?"

* * *

Come morning, everyone knew about the writing on the walls and Harry looked surprisingly pale. 

Being a weekend, he went with Blaise and Theo to sit by the lake, where they explained.

"The Chamber's supposed to be a myth," Theo offered with a huff. "There's a lot of mystery surrounding it, and it's said that there's a beast that lives in there,"

Harry nodded in understanding.

"As for the voice," Blaise commented, giving Harry a long look. "None of the rest of us could hear it, Harry. Doesn't mean you're crazy, but I'd keep that to just us,"

Harry scowled, but agreed.

Silence fell over them, then Theo spoke. "Are you going to write Jimmy about this?"

"Maybe," Harry said with a sigh. "If anyone'd know how to handle the situation, it's Johnny, but Jimmy's got a more strategic mind, so he'd be able to tell me what to do now,"

They didn't argue with Harry's logic, just let him lapse into silence to think.

* * *

Harry wound up writing the letter at lunch that day. 

"Tell them we said hi," Theo told Harry.

Harry glanced up at Theo before he continued writing, ignoring the food on his plate.

* * *

_Jimmy_

_Something strange is happening here at Hogwarts, and I'm not sure where to go from here with it._

_Theo and Blaise explained to me what they could, but I'm still completely lost on what to do._

_As you know, we've just had the Halloween feast here. However, during it, someone decided to write a message on the wall near the second floor bathrooms, in what looked to be blood._

_'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir beware'._

_As much as I'd like to figure out what's going on, something just doesn't feel right about it, and I thought you and Johnny'd like to know what's going on at any rate._

_Every single one of the teachers are absolutely horrified, and it's causing anxiety within the student body._

_There's more, but I think I'd rather keep that out of my letters, save it for when I next see you._

_Blaise and Theo say hi. I'll write you about any developments, as soon as possible._

_-Harry._

* * *

It took nearly two weeks for Harry to get an answer, and by that time, things had gone straight to Hell. 

A petrified cat was one thing, a petrified student was another.

And so, when the letter was dropped in front of him, Harry immediately grabbed it and opened it, Blaise and Theo falling silent from their conversation to wait for any news.

Harry was quick to read through the letter and then shook his head, handing it to Blaise, who read it before handing it to Theo.

Once it was back in Harry's hands, the emerald eyed boy spoke. "I'm thinking it's time for some research,"

Neither boy argued, and so, they spent their free time that day in the library, combing through whatever book they could get their hands on that looked promising.

* * *

_Harry.  
_

_When I said that what happened around you wasn't normal, I didn't expect you to find a way to go above and beyond._

_Johnny seemed surprised when I told him what you'd written about. You know how he is, huge history nerd, gave me all sorts of information about this Chamber._

_For now, I think it's best if you prepare yourself for the worst thing you can possibly imagine coming from it. If it isn't that, you should be good._

_Okay, so maybe my logic is flawed, but if the teachers are worried, perhaps it's best to treat this situation with more caution than you usually would._

_Johnny said that if you find any clues, to write and he'll try to help with the books he has here._

_Try not to get killed, will you?_

_-Jimmy._

* * *

"But what sort of creature can _petrify_ people?" Harry asked, annoyed with the research they were doing. 

Another two students had been petrified by that point, and Harry had written home about it, but he hadn't heard back yet.

Blaise huffed. "We aren't exactly knowledgeable about creatures, Harry. Our families don't teach that,"

Harry huffed as he flipped another page in a book of creatures, skimming the words before he shot straight up and read it again.

"Find something?"

"God, I hope not," Harry responded weakly.

Theo gave a quick look to the page of the book before he gave a weak smile. "I guess that'd make sense, wouldn't it? Slytherin's beast being a gaint, deadly snake?"

Harry nodded numbly. "How's it...?"

"Getting around?" Blaise finished, then shook his head. "That's another mystery all together."

Harry hummed, grabbing a piece of parchment and his quill and ink before copying the information about the basilisk over.

* * *

 _  
_Harry got a letter back a couple days later while they were sitting at the lake.

Without prompting, he read it aloud.

" _Petrifying people, huh? I never learned of a creature that could do that while in school, but I dare say that it'll be the worst possible creature to have to face. I'll do some research. Let me know if you find any possibilities. Jimmy's taken to pacing, he's worried sick about this, but at least we know. Maybe not be of much help, but at least we know what's happening. It's a step better than most guardians, I'd assume. They'll want to keep this hidden for as long as possible. Be careful and don't go anywhere alone."_

* * *

At Christmas, the three of them decided to leave the school - they didn't want to stay and risk anything. 

They were all going to Blaise's manor in Italy, and Harry had written to Jimmy and Johnny to let them know.

And so, of course, one of the first things Harry got to react to was the actual manor.

"Talk about living in the lap of luxury," he mumbled as he looked around himself at the art decorating the entrance hall.

Blaise went to correct him, but then shook his head, letting Harry look around.

"I'll give you a quick tour, if you're done?" he offered when Harry looked at him.

Said tour lasted over an hour, and by the end of it, Harry felt even more out of place than he had earlier.

In fact, he was positively jumpy.

Neither of the boys commented on it, letting Harry adjust at his own pace.

* * *

There was hot chocolate at dinner that night, and Harry gave it a wary look before he took a sip. Once he had, he threw a wide eyed look of awe to Blaise, then Madame Zabini. 

"I take it you like the hot chocolate then?"

Harry swallowed what he had in his mouth before he spoke. "Yes, ma'am. Blaise's praise of it when he told me about it over the summer wasn't misplaced,"

"Why on earth were you discussing hot chocolate?" Madame Zabini asked in an amused voice, giving her son a strange look.

"One of Harry's guardians - Johnny, you met him on the platform last year - makes hot chocolate whenever Harry's feeling a bit down or has a night terror or something. A sort of comfort thing,"

The 'ah' that came from Madame Zabini was soft, but full of a gentle sort of admiration.

Harry said nothing about it.

* * *

Christmas morning was eventful. 

Blaise sat on the floor with Harry and Theo while his mother sat on the couch behind them as they exchanged gifts.

Harry had spent quite a bit of time trying to find something for Blaise's mother as a thanks for letting him visit.

Blaise had helped him in the end.

She seemed quite happy with the charmed necklace - Blaise had had Snape place the charms Harry mentioned to him on the necklace, most of them geared towards protection.

Harry hadn't lifted his eyes from what Jimmy and Johnny had given him.

Blaise watched him in concern. "You okay?"

Harry glanced up before he gave a wry smile. "I"m just fine, sorry,"

"What is it, then?" Blaise prompted.

"Jimmy's old guitar,"

Theo gave an amused smile at seeing the graffiti on the guitar in sharpie. "He plays an instrument?"

Harry chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Seems awful human of him, right?" he offered, then shook his head. "He always said he'd teach me one day,"

"My guess is that's how you'll spend your summer," Blaise pointed out. "What're the papers?"

Harry shook his head in response. "They just got through in court, you know? It's the stuff from that, I haven't gone through it,"

Theo gave a strange look, though. "Court? I thought that they didn't have to go to court about your custody?"

This got another laugh from Harry, who shook his head. "No, they didn't," he offered when Theo gave him a frown. "But Jimmy's been stubbornly determined to get them for abuse since he met me. My aunt gave him the last piece of evidence he needed,"

Madame Zabini gave Harry a startled look before looking at her son. "Something you didn't tell me?"

Blaise glanced down before he looked at his mom. "He lived with his muggle relatives," he offered. "They weren't fond of magic,"

This got an understanding hum from her.

* * *

Harry spent the rest of the day sitting with Blaise and Theo as they played Wizard's Chess, attempting to teach himself to play guitar. 

"What are you trying to play?" Blaise asked after a while.

"One of the songs Jimmy's written before,"

Nobody questioned it, just let Harry go back to trying to play the song.

* * *

Returning to Hogwarts was a bit of a mess - they got there to learn that more people had been petrified over the holidays, as well as talk of closing the school. 

No one had died yet, though, which Harry counted as good.

He mostly just wanted it to be over with.

"You know what I just thought about," Theo said while they were alone in the dorm.

Harry hummed curiously, looking up at the boy.

"If it is a basilisk, then there's no way to control it unless you're a parselmouth,"

"What's a...?" Harry started, but Blaise cut him off.

"Someone who can talk to...snakes..."

The frown that showed up on the Italian's face surprised Theo, but that surprise faded into shock when Blaise summoned a snake in front of Harry.

"Theory. Prove me wrong," Blaise said, tone dead as he watched Harry watching the snake.

"What?" Harry asked, looking up to Blaise.

Blaise seemed amused, but motioned at him. "You're the one who heard a disembodied voice at Halloween, when Mrs. Norris was petrified and the message was written. While that wasn't you, since you were with us, I'm curious as to if you can help get this to stop,"

Harry hesitated before he shrugged and looked back at the snake, who was staring at him.

* * *

"I can't believe you," Theo said once the laughter had subsided and the snake was banished again. 

"Who would've known, Harry Potter, a Parselmouth," Blaise commented teasingly.

Harry shrugged in response, then sighed. "So how to do this?"

"First, to find the entrance to the Chamber," Theo pointed out. "It has to be denoted by something, probably a snake since it's Slytherin's."

Harry nodded in agreement.

* * *

It took Harry another week - another petrified student - to find the entrance. Unfortunately, it was in a girl's bathroom. 

He huffed. "I'll never live this down when it gets back to Jimmy," he grumbled as his friends and him prepared to head down.

"Remember, basilisk's stare can kill," Theo said once Harry opened the entrance.

"And don't get bit, it's venomous, will kill in minutes," Harry finished with a huff. "Down we go,"

* * *

Blaise decided he wasn't fond of snakes when they saw the Basilisk for the first time. Harry had to call it out, and once they'd caught sight of it, Blaise and Theo both looked down. 

" _Prey, Speaker?"_

Harry seemed upset at whatever had been said and spoke immediately after. " _Not prey."_

Negotiations took about five minutes - Harry was quick to offer reprieve to the creature, promising to get it out of the castle if it promised not to go after people.

Then Harry disappeared, leaving Blaise and Theo behind for a bit.

When he joined them, Harry spoke. "Seems like there's another exit this way. The Basilisk is gone, out to the Forest,"

Blaise seemed relieved by this, and the three were back in bed before midnight.

* * *

The attacks stopped, and everyone calmed down. 

Things improved when those who'd been petrified were restored at the end of the year.

Harry said nothing about what had happened, and Blaise and Theo didn't tell anyone else, deciding it was best to keep it between them.

* * *

The ride back to the Platform for the summer was long, and Harry seemed annoyed throughout it. 

"You okay, Harry?" Blaise asked when he noticed.

Harry nodded in agreement. "Just fine," he offered dryly.

* * *

Jimmy and Johnny greeted them on the Platform. 

"Everything got handled?" Johnny asked warily.

Harry nodded in agreement.

"Oh, good,"

Johnny punctuated this by hugging Harry. "I was scared we'd lose you,"

Harry seemed confused, but didn't fight with him.

Blaise shared a look with Theo before they bid the three goodbye.


	13. Chapter 13

Blaise hadn't been wrong when he said that Harry's summer would likely involve learning to play guitar.

Jimmy sat down and started teaching him his first day home.

Johnny seemed quite happy with it all, and Harry heard him singing softly under his breath a few times, but said nothing.

It was rare that both of the elder boys were this happy, and Harry quite enjoyed the calm after the mess with a basilisk being set on a school full of children.

* * *

By the time that Blaise was allowed to visit for the summer, Harry had learned enough to be able to play guitar without Jimmy's guidance, but he was sitting with Jimmy in the living room when Blaise stepped through the floo with the elder punk teaching him a new song. 

"Sounds nice," he told the two.

Jimmy glanced over at him. "Thanks," he responded with a cheeky grin.

Blaise hesitated before he spoke. "Which song is it?"

Jimmy's grin faded a little before Johnny spoke. "It's one of Jim's. He wrote it back when his dad passed away,"

"Oh. Sorry."

Jimmy ignored it, returning his attention to teaching Harry the chords for the song.

Harry seemed quite content with what he was doing, so Blaise sat down on the couch to watch them.

Blaise discovered then that Jimmy didn't sing often - Johnny told him softly when Jimmy chuckled at Harry's flubbing a chord towards the end.

"You'll get it, kid,"

Once Harry was done with that, he looked to Blaise with a grin. "How's your summer been?"

Blaise shrugged. "Mom's new boyfriend's been over," he offered in response, rolling his eyes. "Be glad when he's gone,"

"What's he done?" Harry questioned, tone much less friendly all of a sudden.

Blaise huffed, but answered anyway. "Nothing bad. I just don't like being treated like a child by someone I don't know,"

Harry hummed in agreement then spoke. "When's the wedding?"

Blaise went to argue before he shook his head. "Probably sometime during the winter with how her relationships run. I give him until next summer,"

"I give him until Easter Holidays," Harry countered, eyes bright.

* * *

"Alright, what electives are you taking?" Blaise questioned. 

Harry shrugged in response. "Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures,"

Blaise nodded in agreement. "Theo's with you in both, then. I'll be with you in Ancient Runes, but I opted out of Care, I'm doing Arithmancy instead."

"Maths," Harry said with a huff. "I don't like maths,"

"No one likes maths," Johnny said from where he was laying across the couch with his head in Jimmy's lap, book in his face.

Jimmy gave an amused hum, carding a hand through Johnny's hair before changing the channel on the tv again. "I like maths,"

Johnny pulled his book away so he could look at Jimmy's face. " _You_ like maths?"

Harry laughed at that. "He used to help me with my maths homework in primary school," he pointed out. "He's quite good at maths,"

Blaise didn't dare question the conversation, he was still too busy watching Jimmy change the channel on the tv in confusion.

Harry noticed and laughed. "Please tell me you're taking muggle studies," he remarked.

Blaise went red and glared at Harry. "I have you for that," he countered.

Harry went to argue with that before he nodded in acceptance.

"So what's the plan for today?" Jimmy asked, looking at the other three.

Johnny hesitated before he spoke. "I was going to go meet up with Will and Tunny." he commented. "They've been asking about meeting you and Harry, Jim."

Jimmy made a face at that, but sighed. "I suppose now would be a good time,"

* * *

Blaise seemed a bit wary when they entered Will's house, Johnny just throwing the door open without knocking. 

"You have people with you today, J." Will remarked in amusement.

Johnny nodded in agreement. "Yep,"

Introductions were quick, and Blaise still felt extremely out of place and wary.

Harry noticed and laughed quietly at the boy as he perched on the arm of the couch - Will gave him a look for it, but allowed it.

"Where's Tunny?" Johnny asked.

Will shook his head. "Made a stop by the 7-11 for some booze," he offered absently. Then his eyes went to Harry. "They let you drink, kid?"

Harry blinked before he shrugged. "Never wanted any,"

"Why not?" Will questioned.

Jimmy snorted. "He's at a boarding school most of the year, for one. He's not been home two months."

Will gave Jimmy a narrow eyed stare before he shrugged. "I'm giving him a drink then,"

"Fine by me," Jimmy said.

Johnny went to argue, but then shook his head, deciding it wasn't worth the effort.

Blaise was, thankfully, kept out of it.

Tunny greeted everyone when he came in, placing the booze in the kitchen. "Who wants a drink?"

Will laughed at him, throwing his head backwards to look at him without turning around. "Bring one to the kid, would you, Tunny?"

Tunny seemed amused as he handed Harry an open bottle. "Hope you're ready, tastes like shit," he remarked, going back to the kitchen and coming back with drinks for the others.

Then he looked at Blaise. "You want a drink?"

Blaise shook his head. "No, thank you, sir,"

"Ooh, sir. Nice and polite," Tunny said, almost teasing. He threw a look to Johnny. "I like him. Never been called sir before,"

"Won't happen again if you scare the kid off," Will told him, glowering at him.

Just then Harry made a face and coughed. "Fucking hell, you weren't lying about it tasting bad," he said, sticking his tongue out.

Blaise gave Harry a look before hitting his leg. "Must you?"

Harry gave him a strange smile before holding the bottle to Blaise. "Try it yourself, then,"

Blaise seemed hesitant before shrugging and taking the bottle to take a sip of it.

He made a face, handing the bottle back before shrugging. "Isn't as sharp as Firewhiskey, at least,"

Harry perked up at that. "You've had Firewhiskey? And here I thought your mom would've kept you from drinking,"

"Please, I grew up drinking wine at dinner," Blaise remarked. "She isn't concerned with me drinking alcohol,"

Harry didn't say anything, and they all moved on.

* * *

"So, J, how's your step dad doin'?" Tunny asked with a grin. 

Johnny made a face. "Brad's fine," he commented dryly. "At least, now that I don't have to see him everyday, he is,"

"Who's Brad?" Harry asked, surprise dripping from his words.

Johnny laughed at that. "I forgot you didn't know," he remarked. "He's my step dad. You've never met him, thank God."

"He'd best not've..." Harry started, and Johnny shook his head, cutting him off.

"Not like that, kiddo. He's just very disapproving of my friends,"

Blaise didn't have to question why Harry's mind had gone to abuse.

Will, however, did. "What's got you so worked up, kid?"

Jimmy snorted as he took a drink of the beer he had. "J didn't tell you, then?"

Will motioned for him to continue.

And so, he did. "So, let me get this straight. The Jesus of Suburbia told you he'd gained joint custody of a kid that wasn't his, and you didn't think to ask why?" he pressed, seeming amused.

Will didn't.

So Jimmy nodded and spoke. "He was abused by his aunt and uncle," he offered with a shrug. "Parents were killed, kinda a shit life."

"Makes sense he fell in with you, then, huh?" Tunny asked, throwing Jimmy an amused look.

* * *

Harry had never been so happy to go home as he had when they left Will's house that evening. 

"I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't know they'd do that,"

Harry shrugged. "They're alright. Just not comfortable around them for long periods of time. Yet."

Johnny gave him a smile at that, then looked at Jimmy. "What about you, Saint Jimmy?"

Jimmy glanced up to meet hazel-green eyes before smiling faintly. "They're pretty chill, I guess. Probably won't spend much time with them, but they seem like good friends,"

"They are," Johnny assured him, voice much softer now.

Blaise seemed confused, but said nothing about it.

He was slowly becoming used to being an outsider when he was with them - he was fine with that.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! I know I was gonna post this before midnight but...right at it works too right?  
> I've had a long day. Boyfriend and one of our mutual friends went to the mall in the city, and after that I may or may not have made a huge faux pas.  
> Here's the chapter! Let me know who you'd like to see Harry, Blaise, and Theo with!

Blaise woke up close to dawn to see Jimmy and Johnny sitting on the couch in the living room, Johnny playing guitar.

He smiled faintly, leaning against the doorway to watch them, listening despite himself.

Jimmy was watching Johnny's playing, but Blaise saw him look up in surprise just moments before Johnny's voice carried lightly over to him.

Singing.

The Italian gave a wry smile as he slipped into the kitchen without notice.

Harry was up before this was over, though, and he had no qualms about interrupting the scene. "Yeah, yeah, cute," he remarked, grinning at the two of them.

Johnny gave him a look. "Couldn't have given me another minute before you decided to be rude?"

"Not if you want your reputation to stay in tact," Harry responded, nodding to the kitchen where Blaise was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee - he'd gone ahead with making coffee without bothering to ask the two.

Johnny followed this and then gave a bemused smile to Blaise. "How much of that did you hear?"

"You've got a nice voice," Blaise offered with a shrug. "Only question I have is what was that about?"

"Harry didn't tell you,"

Blaise gave a strange look to Jimmy before looking to Harry. "What haven't you told me?"

"Uh....let's see....Johnny is fucking hilarious when he's drunk. Jimmy doesn't know how to be quiet when he's in a shared home. They're dating, but haven't told anyone besides me."

Blaise blinked at him before he huffed in laughter. "Alright then. And you didn't think to tell me before I came over so I wouldn't embarrass myself?"

Harry chuckled. "No fun that way."

Nobody reacted to Blaise seemingly brushing it all off as Harry set to work on breakfast - Johnny argued with the emerald eyed boy, but to no avail. 

Jimmy, though, met Blaise's eyes and gave a small smile in response to the situation.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes. This was written via phone.

Harry's birthday dawned early. 

He woke up to Jimmy shaking him awake at dawn, waking Blaise up in the process. 

"C'mon, kid, wake up. We gotta get somethin' done now!" Jimmy said. 

Harry groaned, glowering at the older punk. "What the hell, Jimmy?" He asked as he grabbed his glasses.

"Johnny'll kill me if I give you another tattoo in his house. You asked for it, but we gotta head to Will's to do it."

Harry huffed, but got up to get ready for the day. 

Blaise stared at Jimmy in surprise before shaking his head. "Another tattoo?"

Jimmy shrugged. "He asked."

* * *

The walk to Will's was silent, and Blaise seemed happy with that. 

The wash of color the sunrise brought with it made everything look perfect in the Italians mind. 

Of course, getting to Will's to see the door open in wait surprised him. 

"Thanks, man. J woulda had my head if I did this there," Jimmy said as he pushed Harry to sit on one end of the couch. 

Will watched Jimmy get set up as he spoke. "Its cool. What's he getting this time? Got your symbol on him already, doesn't he?"

Jimmy nodded, then spoke. "He's trusting my art skills." He offered, but didn't bother to answer the question Will had posed. 

Blaise settled in to watch, seeming wary. 

If anyone noticed, they said nothing of it. 

* * *

"Did that not hurt?" Blaise asked in surprise once Jimmy was done. 

The tattoo was a skillfully drawn snake (wrapped all the way around Harry's left upper arm). Upon closer inspection, Blaise was surprised to see the colored scales made up of words. 

"The words are from songs that Jimmy and Johnny write," Harry told him with a smile. "It  _did_ hurt, but I kinda went numb after a bit. Besides, I've felt worse."

"What?" Jimmy asked, narrowing his eyes at Harry. "Worse than a needle going into your skin hundreds of times, for over an hour?"

Harry hummed. "Burn scar across my ribs?" He offered.

Jimmy remembered when that one happened and scowled but kept quiet. 

* * *

"Alright, let's see it then," Johnny said when they got back.

Harry let Johnny examine the tattoo in silence, hearing the soft chuckle. 

"Looks good," he offered, grinning at Harry. 

Jimmy smiled proudly at that, pecking Johnny's cheek as he moved to start breakfast. 

* * *

Blaise learned quickly that Harry's birthday was always eventful. Usually it meant staying in, but this year it brought them to the 7-11, where he watched his friend be thrown into the spotlight for the other punks. 

Once Harry was allowed to sit down against the wall, he seemed rattled. 

Jimmy noticed and smirked, unlit cigarette dangling from his lips as he did. 

He pulled it away from his mouth and held his pack out to Harry in offer. "Want one?"

Harry gave him a wary look before accepting one - he let Jimmy light it for him out of hesitation to play with a lighter. 

Blaise seemed fascinated by the smoke, but said nothing. 

Harry didn't question it - he'd learned the Italians love for strange things and had seen him sketch absently on spare bits of parchment while he was bored. He knew it'd act as inspiration at a later date. 

He also learned that his lungs didn't like the smoke. 

Jimmy choked on his own smoke when he started laughing at Harry's coughing. Once he was able to, he spoke. "Don't force it, kid. Don't actually inhale the smoke into your lungs."

It took Harry a few tries before he stopped coughing from the smoke, and by that time Johnny was coming out of the store and frowning at him. 

"This summer's just full of new experiences, isn't it? Drinking, smoking." Johnny remarked. 

Jimmy chuckled. "Kid needed something to settle his fried nerves from the rest of the underbelly chatting him up with birthday wishes." He commented. "Sides, best it's one of us offering him something instead of anyone else."

Johnny didn't argue.

But the logic seemed skewed to Blaise.


	16. Chapter 16

Blaise counted his blessings that Harry wasn't willing to try drugs. 

It helped that Jimmy and Johnny were both clean, he knew, but it didn't keep him from being thankful.

However, Harry did pick.up an addiction to cigarettes that would have to slow down come time for school again. 

* * *

The four of them spent the last day they had in Jingletown at the Bay. 

Blaise had a sketchbook and pencil in hand, sketching the scene he was witnessing in silence. 

Jimmy was leaned back on Johnny, who was talking absently, telling a story from who knows when while Harry sat hunched into himself - knees drawn close to his chest, right arm resting atop his knees while his left moved from laying over it to bring a lit cigarette to his lips. 

Blaise took note of the small smirk that showed up on his friends face from time to time as Johnny spoke. 

Then he found emerald eyes focused on him. "Are you drawing us?" 

Blaise hummed in agreement. "I'll show you once it's done," he commented dryly. "Stop chainsmoking, though. You'll pay for it soon otherwise,"

Harry gave a wry smile. 

* * *

Diagon Alley was a lot calmer than it had been the previous year, and the two third years spent time talking about their hopes on having a decent teacher for Defence in the coming year. 

"Fuck knows we need one," Harry remarked. "Maybe actually learn something worth knowing."

Johnny didn't question it, and Jimmy didn't really care much for the conversation, so the two were left to it.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

" _Another_ one?" Theo asked once he'd caught sight of Harry's new tattoo when they met on the Platform. 

Harry nodded in agreement. "Jimmy did it, birthday present from him." He commented happily. 

Jimmy shrugged in answer to the look that Theo gave him. "He asked for me to do it,"

"And if he asked you to teach him to shoot up, would you?" Johnny questioned, giving him a strange look. 

"Taught you, didn't I?" Jimmy countered, but grinned immediately after. "Of course I wouldn't. He's thirteen!"

Blaise shook his head at the questioning look Theo gave him, signalling he didn't want to know. 

* * *

The three sat with the new professor on the train, talking softly so as to not wake him up. 

Blaise showed the drawing he'd done of Harry, Jimmy and Johnny at the Bay to Theo, who's eyes narrowed at the sight of the elder boys cuddled together like they had been that day. 

"Are they together or was Saint Jimmy high?"

They were all aware how cuddly Jimmy could get when he was high. 

Harry shrugged. "They're together." He offered. "Have been for a while. Since before we moved in with J."

Theo hummed in understanding. 

* * *

Amber-blue eyes flickered worriedly between the door and Harry's prone form. 

Dementors were never fun, but Harry's reaction was extreme. 

Blaise and Theo had accepted chocolate easily, thanking Remus for it, but Harry stayed staring at the doorway with blown pupils and a frightened expression. 

"What's going on?" Blaise asked after forcing a piece of chocolate into Harry's mouth - he'd kept his hand over the boys mouth so he had to chew and swallow the sweet, pulling it away as he asked. 

Harry shook his head, signaling he didn't want to talk about it. 

"So much for a calm year." Theo grumbled. 

Harry hummed in agreement, fingers twitching a little bit. 

Remus took this time to examine the boy he viewed as his cub - raven locks styled to be even more of a mess than they would be naturally, hauntingly bright, cunning emerald eyes, and all the features he was used to seeing on his friends faces. 

However, countering those things was the easy smirk he gave in amusement at his friends, his disheveled style of dress, and the tattoos. 

"Where on earth did you get tattoos?" Remus heard himself asking, then mentally kicked himself. 

Harry threw him a strange look before a wicked grin showed up and he started talking. "Saint Jimmy gave them to me, 'course." He offered. 

Remus nodded, giving a doubtful look to the ink marring Harry's pale skin, but he said nothing. 

"Speaking of Saint Jimmy," Theo started, capturing Harry's attention again. "He teach you how to play guitar?"

Harry nodded in agreement. "Sure he did," he replied. 

"He also got him hooked on cigarettes." Blaise deadpanned. "On another note, we got to meet some of J's friends."

Theo seemed amused by the entire situation and Remus watched the three boys as they settled into content conversation. 

* * *

The opening feast seemed to take forever, and by the time Harry was allowed to eat, he'd lost his appetite. 

Blaise gave him a worried look, but let him function on his own rather than mother hen him. 

* * *

Getting a muggle guitar in a pureblood dorm was interesting. 

Harry got numerous questions about why he had it from his dormmates, but Theo just asked him to play something while they finished getting unpacked. 

Of course, the emerald eyed boy agreed and settled in to play a song he'd learned from Johnny.

It wasn't greeted with as much surprise as the tattoo, though. 

Harry fell asleep that night feeling content.

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

 **Note:** As we've reached third year, I'm now open to ideas for pairings for Harry, Blaise, and Theo.

If you have any wish to see a certain pairing, let me know!

* * *

 

The following morning, Blaise threw a look at Harry before shaking his head upon seeing the emerald eyed boy dressed down, out of uniform.

"You're going to get all of us in trouble," he told the boy.

Harry glanced over at him before he shrugged in response. "It's the first day."

Blaise didn't try to argue with him, instead going about finishing getting himself ready as Harry sat on his bed to pull his shoes - scuffed up sneakers - on before collapsing backwards, arms spread over the dark green bedspread.

Nobody said anything to him until they headed down to the Great Hall.

Harry didn't miss the look that Snape gave him, but he answered it with a shrug as he grabbed a piece of toast.

Blaise ignored this, having learned it was best not to question Harry first thing in the morning.

Of course, his new tattoo on display, facing the other Slytherins, wasn't the best thing to happen so early.

Theo almost laughed at the surprised flash across Harry's face as Daphne spoke, having read some of the words making up his tattoo.

"So, Potter, do you want to explain the phrases on your arm?"

Harry gave Blaise a warning look before he turned his attention to Daphne, a small smile gracing his features when he met challenging (and amused) blue eyes.

"Which ones are you having issues with, madame?"

Daphne gave a quiet laugh at his tone, but rolled her eyes as she continued to speak. "Merely curious. For all we've heard about you, it's never related to any of what's on your skin now."

Blaise understood then. "Ah, Harry, I believe she's found J's lyrics," he offered to the boy.

Harry hummed, turning his attention to the ink on his skin.

Daphne threw a look to Blaise, seeming surprised. "Lyrics?"

Blaise nodded in agreement. "His guardians both write their own music, though they don't share it beyond their friends,"

Daphne fell into a conversation with Blaise about some of the lyrical content on Harry's arm, and Theo shook his head.

"They're questioning this one more than Saint Jimmy's mark on your arm,"

Harry gave an amused grin. "It isn't his mark. It's his symbol. According to ol' Whatsername, his mark is track marks,"

Theo didn't seem to understand, but Blaise did, so he offered an answer to an unspoken question mid sentence. "Needle marks, Theo."

* * *

The other Slytherins seemed surprised by how much Blaise seemed to know not only about Harry's guardians, but of the Muggle world as well. 

"What do you expect, really," Blaise asked after a long moment, giving the other third year students an unamused look. "I've stayed part of the Summer there for the last two years."

Harry seemed amused by this, but it ended as soon as Professor Snape came around with their timetables.

* * *

Everyone was excited about Defense on Thursday, curious as to what sort of teacher Remus Lupin was going to be. 

Harry allowed Blaise and Theo to pull him closer to the front than he usually sat in Defense - he'd learned his lesson in last year that it was easier to escape notice towards the back.

Nobody said anything as everyone got settled.

It was the first that nobody really threw dark looks at one another that Harry could remember, and he wasn't about to complain about that.

Instead, he looked around at the walls - it was decorated differently every year due to the different professors, and this year, among the books there were little trinkets and bits and pieces strewn across the surface of the bookshelf and the teacher's desk.

Harry took it in before he noticed something that looked familiar. "Professor, why do you have a muggle gun?"

Remus gave Harry a surprised look before following the boy's gaze to the bookshelf. He gave an amused smile. "An old friend of mine was fascinated with muggles. I thought it was rather amusing, but it's something that I'm hoping to discuss with my classes this year."

Harry understood immediately and smirked.

Blaise nudged him. "What just happened?"

Harry leveled a look at the Italian before he chuckled. "Tell me, Blaise," he said as everyone else began talking while Remus watched them, trying to memorize faces by the looks of it since they had a few minutes before class officially started. "You've learned a lot from your summers with us. What's a gun,"

"Something your idiot 'older brother' likes to play with," Blaise deadpanned. "I can't tell you the amount of times I've seen him point his at Johnny or you teasingly, or press it to his own head."

Harry gave a strange look before he hummed. "Didn't know he'd ever pointed it at me, but alright. That's fair," he mused, then grinned at the Italian, noting Theo listening in. "It's a weapon, Blaise. Like our wands, but not."

He hesitated before he shook his head.

"So Saint Jimmy's pointed a weapon at you before?" Theo asked curiously.

"Just like I've done to him," Harry offered. "He was teaching me to shoot, back when I was ten. It didn't happen more than once, because when I turned to face him and the gun was pointing at him, he freaked out. Said I coulda killed him had I not been careful,"

"Where'd you point the thing?" Theo asked while Blaise laughed quietly.

Harry tapped over his own heart.

* * *

Class was interesting despite being the first day and them outlining what they knew - not much - and what they were interested in. 

Towards the end, Remus spoke up again. "Out of curiosity, who knows any muggle fighting styles."

Nobody raised their hand, then finally Blaise pushed Harry's arm up with a hissed, "don't lie, Saint Jimmy taught you to fight,"

Theo'd given a surprised look at this, but Remus didn't seem surprised. He gave Harry an amused look as he leaned back on his desk. "I'd like to advise you to practice a bit," he offered, mischief dancing in his eyes. "When we get around to dueling, we'll also discuss muggle techniques."

"Why?" Draco asked, seeming less than pleased about this.

Harry was the one who answered. "Because if we were fighting and I took your wand, you'd be defenseless whereas if the situation was reversed, I still have a chance in Hell of winning,"

This earning Harry a surprised look from several people, but nobody bothered to question him.

After this, Harry turned his attention to a piece of parchment he'd gotten out and started writing.

Remus ignored this distraction and carried on talking.

Blaise watched as Harry wrote - a letter to Jimmy, from what he saw.

* * *

The emerald eyed boy sent the letter during the free period he had before dinner that evening. 

He gave his friends an amused grin as he joined them at dinner afterwards.

* * *

_Jimmy,  
_

_New teacher's pretty decent._

_You'll get a kick out of what he's gonna be doing when we get around to dueling basics._

_He's gonna have us look at muggle fighting techniques. Looks like it was a good idea for you to teach me, after all._

_Here's hoping everything's fine back in Hell._

_-Harry._

* * *

Harry had an answering letter when they returned to Defense class and was reading it as Remus came down from the attached office. 

Amber-blue eyes gave him an amused look. "Feel like sharing?"

Harry glanced up before he shrugged. "You sure you want me to?" he countered.

Blaise looked over at the letter, skimming it before he shook his head in amusement.

Remus motioned him to go ahead and read it, so Harry shrugged and did so.

" _I'd say it's about damn time there's one not worth killing, kid. I'd worried they'd all be completely worthless as human beings, much less teachers,"_

Remus gave an amused look, but shook his head when Harry gave him a look. 

And so, he kept reading aloud.

" _Didn't both J and me tell you learning to fight would come in handy? Though, being honest, we figured it'd be 'cause J's disciples are a bit temperamental, and mine are fucking insane. I'm glad it was more handy in class than here in Hell. As for 'fine', I'd guess so. Johnny's off to the city with Tunny, but last he called, his good ol' pal left him behind for the army. He's comin' home soon."_

Blaise gave a surprised look to Harry at that. He didn't miss the frown on his friend's face. 

When Harry looked back up at Remus, it was to see a certain understanding in his eyes. "Content, Professor?"

Nobody said anything about what they'd heard, and Remus gave him a steady smile and started the lesson. "Today, children, we're going to be doing something more...practical than theory focused. Grab your wands and follow me."

* * *

Harry stood staring at Remus as if he were insane. 

Boggarts.

"Now, think of what you fear most. And make it funny," Remus reminded as the first person stepped up.

Harry watched his classmate's boggarts and felt a stab of annoyance. They were all so childish and stupid.

Blaise and Theo went before Harry, and Blaise answered something Remus asked in a quiet whisper.

Remus gave Harry a steady look - he was the last one to go - and motioned him forward with a wary smile.

Blaise and Theo stayed close just in case.

Harry steeled himself as the boggart changed.

It didn't take a form for a long moment, but then, standing in front of the entirety of the class was a figure that Theo and Blaise both recognized.

"Saint Jimmy," Theo mumbled, but the entire class heard it.

Harry seemed a bit confused, then his eyes narrowed in on what he feared most - track marks covered both arms of the boggart version of Jimmy, and the usually shining forest green eyes were dead. He was quick to react with the spell they'd learned, and immediately after it changed, he turned away from the boggart.

Blaise was staring at him, though, and Harry knew that nobody else knew what his fear actually was. "Harry...."

Harry gave an annoyed growl. "I'm not afraid _of_ him, Blaise," he snapped, emerald eyes blazing in pure anger.

"Then why is he your boggart?" Blaise countered calmly.

Remus let this happen, knowing it needed to happen before talk of something untrue spread through the school.

Harry was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "I'm not afraid of him. I'm afraid of _losing_ him to himself," he offered. 

His friends didn't have to question this phrasing, but Remus did.

"And how, exactly, would that be possible?"

Harry knew that Remus had seen what he had. So his gaze went to him, emerald orbs emotionless as he spoke, throwing a chill through his classmates. "It's possible, _Professor_ , through his habits. Something I know you picked up on. You were close enough to see the marks,"

And with that, he left, his magic leaving the air in the room feeling electrically charged.

Blaise turned to look at Theo. "How much do you want to place on it that he won't write home over this,"

"I don't take fool's bets, Blaise," Theo deadpanned. "I'll write him,"

Remus dismissed the class before he spoke. "Is the home he's in available on the Floo network?"

Blaise nodded in agreement.

"Then forgo the letter. You can floo him from my office."

* * *

The resulting conversation with the self proclaimed Saint was interesting for Remus. 

" _Well, I'd say I'd show up to knock some sense into him and let him check me over, but that isn't possible, I'm afraid. Diagon Alley and the Platform are one thing with J pulling me along, but Hogwarts?"_

"The wards wouldn't allow for it," Blaise said with a huff. "My mother explained it to me,"

Jimmy huffed, but then spoke again. " _Do me a favor, Blaise?"_

Blaise agreed, so Jimmy continued on talking. 

" _I gotta go get Jesus from the bus station, but tell Harry that I said this, exactly as I say it."_

Blaise made a noise of agreement, so Jimmy chuckled and spoke. 

" _Tell him I said, 'I may have a taste for the suicidal side of life, but it doesn't mean I walk out on family once I have one worth a shit. I made a promise, I'm keeping it.' He'll understand,"_

"Thanks, Jimmy." Blaise offered. "Send our well wishes to J!"

Remus didn't question what he'd heard, and Blaise and Theo thanked him for letting them use the Floo before they went to find Harry.

It wasn't hard, he was sitting out by the lake, a lit cigarette dangling between his lips.

He glanced over when they sat down beside him before pulling the cigarette away from his mouth and blowing the smoke out, away from them.

"We talked to Jimmy," Blaise told him. "Professor Lupin let us use the Floo in his office,"

Harry motioned for him to continue talking.

Blaise watched him take another hit for the cigarette as he transferred the message. "He said to tell you, 'I may have a taste for the suicidal side of life, but it doesn't mean I walk out on family once I have one worth shit. I made a promise, I'm keeping it.'"

Harry nodded in understanding, but kept quiet.

"What's wrong?" Theo asked curiously.

Harry glanced over at him before he gave a wry smile. "It'll be all over the school by now what happened with my boggart." he offered knowingly. "I just don't feel like facing them right now,"

"So you're out here smoking?"

Harry nodded to Blaise's question.

* * *

If Harry spent time in the dorms playing out his frustrations on guitar, nobody said anything. 


	19. Chapter 19

It came as no surprise to anyone that knew Harry that the boy spent the weekend out by the lake with his guitar and cigarettes.

Blaise and Theo took him food down when he didn't show to meals, and sat there to talk to him or listen to him play.

Sunday morning, Remus joined him, seeming slightly amused by the look that Harry gave him - dark emerald narrowing at him as he stopped playing to pull a lit cigarette from his lips to speak, smoke blowing out with the words. "Come to tell me off?"

Remus shook his head, giving a fond smile as he settled against the tree. "My friends used to do something similar, minus the music thing. Smoking and drinking on the weekends," he commented, voice calm. "I've come down here to see if you were alright. You haven't been at meals."

Harry shrugged. "Blaise and Theo have been bringing me food," he pointed out. "I've not wanted to face the rest of the school yet about my boggart,"

"That's perfectly understandable,"

Harry put the cigarette back in his mouth and went back to strumming absently.

Blaise and Theo joined them not long after.

Theo gave him a long look. "You'd best perk up soon, Harry," he told the other boy as they settled down with the two. "J wrote us, said if you weren't more normal soon, he's got permission to come here and talk with you,"

Harry gave an amused hum, but nodded in agreement, his playing shifting to one of the songs that he knew Blaise liked to hear.

Theo chuckled at that - Blaise threw him a small, happy smile.

Remus listened before he spoke up. "What, exactly, are you playing?"

Harry stopped his playing, snatching the cigarette away again and blowing the smoke out, away from the other three. "My guardians both dabble in writing songs. It's one of the ones that they did,"

"Do they actually play music as a way of life?" Remus questioned, seeming slightly surprised.

Harry shook his head, though. "No, nothing like that. Though I'm sure J's played for tips in the City before. It's just for fun,"

* * *

They stayed out there for a long while, but then Harry stood and packed his cigarettes and lighter away in his jacket pocket and got up. 

He was careful to put the guitar back in it's case before grabbing it and heading up to the castle with his friends and professor for lunch.

"Nice of you to join us again, Potter," Daphne said as Harry took a seat beside her.

He'd rested the guitar case against the wall behind him beforehand, and he didn't miss Draco's narrow eyed stare at it.

Harry, though, only smiled fondly at Daphne. "Of course," he offered. "I wouldn't miss it for the world,"

Nobody pointed out the blatant lie, and Harry didn't bother to correct himself as he ate.

Once he had finished eating, though, he got slightly bored.

Blaise noticed and rolled his eyes. "You don't have to stay," he pointed out.

Harry raised his eyes to meet Blaise's and then gave an amused smile. "You know where to find me," he offered as he stood, grabbing the guitar case as he left.

Theo watched him go before looking at Blaise. "Sure that's a good idea?"

Blaise shrugged, nodding in agreement. "He's spent all weekend occupying his own time, I think he'll manage,"

"Think he's going to kill us if we don't write back to J to let him know things are getting better?" Theo asked warily.

Blaise hesitated before he gave a slight smile. "He probably would, honestly," he commented. "Meaning we need to do that soon,"

* * *

Dinner came sooner than they expected. They'd gotten plenty done, though - Blaise and Theo had sent a letter off to Johnny and joined Harry afterwards to see the boy playing guitar again. 

Blaise had taken one look at Harry before deciding that he needed something to do besides play guitar after the past weekend.

Still, he'd let him continue to play upon seeing the grin he threw to the two of them.

Instead, Blaise settled down to draw and Theo pulled a book out and they settled into a calm routine.

Every now and again, Harry would suddenly stop halfway through playing one thing to change to another, and each time it happened, both of the other boys glanced at him curiously.

* * *

Classes that week were a trainwreck and a half for the three, though. 

Harry couldn't focus, and the other two stayed constantly on edge whenever he started losing interest in his studies.

That weekend, though, was a Hogsmeade trip, and Johnny showed up there, surprising the three boys.

"I never said I wouldn't show up if he seemed to get better," he told the other two when they gave a bemused look to him.

Harry gave him a strange look, but Johnny grinned.

"What? No greeting?"

Harry shrugged and spoke. "You ran off to the City. How'd that go? Any word from Tunny? What's going on with Will, bet he wasn't happy to be left behind."

Johnny fell into step with the three teens as they headed towards the clearing near the Shrieking Shack. "It didn't go as well as I'd planned, honestly. I just wanted out for a while, plus Jimmy and me had it out before I decided to go."

Harry understood what he was saying - they'd fought and he left because he'd needed time.

Johnny went on. "Tunny's being discharged, apparently. Honorable, but it's due to an injury. I didn't ask, but he'll be a bit of...well, you know how soldiers fair when they come home to places like Jingletown," he said with a huff. "He sounded pretty happy when he called, but then again, he stays pretty happy."

Harry gave a wry smile in agreement to that statement. Tunny _did_ seem to stay pretty happy from what he knew about him.

"Then Will," Johnny went on, frowning at his hands. "He was going to go with us,"

"What happened?" Harry asked, seeming surprised.

Johnny gave Harry a long look. "Well, I figure you'll find out when you're back in Jingletown. You remember Heather?"

Harry nodded - he'd only met the girl once, but he knew who she was.

Johnny grinned at him. "Her and Will are having a kid," he offered. "So he stayed in Jingletown to be there for her and the kid,"

Blaise seemed surprised by that. "Will's having a kid?" he repeated numbly. "The same Will who let Harry have alcohol the first time he met him?"

"The very same." Johnny said with a laugh. "That poor kid's going to grow up to be a total fucking wreck,"

Nobody argued him on that point.

Instead, they moved onto a new topic.

* * *

They wound up in the Hog's Head around lunch time and Johnny gave Harry a long look as he ordered drinks - the three students were getting Butterbeer, but Johnny had ordered Firewhiskey, and once they were alone again, he looked at Harry. 

"You're gonna try it. You didn't like the beer that Tunny handed to you back when you met them, so let's try this," Johnny remarked.

Blaise hissed in sympathy. "You're going to want that Butterbeer after you get a sip of that, Harry," he said, giving him a strange look.

Harry shrugged, giving Blaise an amused smile. "We'll see, won't we."

* * *

Of course, as soon as they had their drinks and were alone again, Johnny nudged the Firewhiskey over to Harry with a knowing smile. 

Harry gave a wary look before he shrugged and took it, taking a sip from it.

It took a moment after he'd swallowed the alcohol for him to react.

"What the _fuck_ , J?!" Harry snapped, grabbing the butterbeer that was sitting open in front of him and taking a long drink of it.

Blaise hid his smile in his hand when Harry groaned.

"You fucking liar, Blaise."

Blaise chuckled. "Your fault for believing me. It'll stop in a minute," he promised.

Harry gave him a distrustful stare.

"He isn't lying this time," Johnny offered. "Just give it a minute. It stopped affecting you so much when you're used to it,"

* * *

Needless to say, the four boys had a full day of laughter after that. 

Come time to go back to the castle, Johnny gave Harry a wide grin. "You'd best write home soon, kid,"

Harry waved him off, but smiled faintly. "Sure, sure. Whenever I have time and am thinking about it."

Johnny bid them a farewell and headed towards the apparation point before vanishing.

Harry walked with Blaise and Theo back towards the castle, talking as he did. "Fun as that was, I think I'm going to avoid drinking any sort of alcohol from the wizarding world,"

"It isn't that bad," Blaise pointed out.

Harry glared at him. "It felt like I'd lit my entire throat on _fire_ , Blaise. That _hurts_ , you fucking sadist."

Blaise laughed. "I'm no sadist," he countered, giving Harry a grin. "Besides, it was Johnny who had you take a drink of it, not me."

Harry huffed, but didn't deign to answer the remark.


	20. Chapter 20

The next week was nice, in Harry's opinion.

Defense on Thursday was focused on creatures, and Harry was quite content to learn about them.

Blaise and Theo said nothing as the class ended and Harry stood up and stretched.

"You seem to be in a better mood this week, Mr. Potter," Remus offered as he straightened his own desk up.

Harry glanced up as he put his things in his bag before he shrugged. "The weekend was exactly what I needed," he remarked with a knowing smile. "See you next week,"

* * *

Dinner that night was quiet, and Harry spent time during it writing a couple letters. 

"Who are you writing this time?" Theo questioned. "Can't be J or Saint Jimmy,"

Harry glanced up at him before he spoke. "Will and Tunny." he commented, going back to his writing. "Wanted to write Will to give him my well wishes and check in, and I wanted to check in on how Tunny's fairing being back in Jingletown,"

"What happened to him, do you know?" Blaise asked, curious despite himself.

Harry finished the letter to Will before setting them aside and speaking again. "'cording to J, he got caught in some explosion somewhere in the Middle East. They were scared he was dead for a long while, a lot of the others where he was are,"

The other two nodded in understanding, not wanting to press further.

It didn't escape Harry's notice that the other Slytherins had been paying attention to the conversation.

* * *

Harry sent the letters before going back to the common room for the night. 

Blaise smiled faintly when Harry plopped down, resting his head in the Italian's lap contentedly.

Theo raised an eyebrow as he watched Blaise absently start carding his hand through messy raven hair. "He's not usually cuddly,"

Blaise chuckled at that. "You'd be surprised. He just doesn't like public affection much. Common room and dorms are fair game if he wants affection," he pointed out. "I've watched him stretch out across both Johnny and Jimmy before."

Harry huffed, but didn't move.

"Then, he's also laid across Will, surprised him quite a bit by doing so,"

Theo shook his head in amusement.

* * *

That night was one of the calmest. It was the first night since facing the boggart that his dreams weren't haunted with his fears.


	21. Chapter 21

Remus was nowhere to be found for the entirety of the weekend, and Monday, the defense classes were cancelled for the seventh years.

When Harry asked why, one of the Slytherins told him it was because Remus had been sick.

And so, Harry made his way to the Hospital wing with a travel cup of hot chocolate that he'd talked the House Elves into letting him make using Johnny's habitual recipe.

Remus gave him a surprised look when Harry showed up at the edge of the screen and offered the cup.

But he took the cup and gave it a wary look. "What's in this?"

Harry smiled faintly as he sat down on the chair by the bed. "Hot chocolate," he offered with a shrug. "One of the seventh years said you'd been sick,"

Remus gave Harry a fond smile in response.

* * *

Harry sat there until close to dinner, talking absently with Remus. 

When he joined his friends at Slytherin table, he gave a wry smile to their questioning looks. "I went to visit Professor Lupin in the Hospital Wing, took him some hot chocolate,"

Blaise gave an amused smile. "How sweet,"

Harry stuck his tongue out at Blaise before turning his attention to dinner.

* * *

Professor Lupin was fine again by Thursday, and Harry was stressed over the sheer amount of effort it was taking him to keep up this year. 

"Well, good news is nobody's trying to kill you," Blaise offered with a wry grin as they entered the Defense classroom, Harry clutching unopened letters from Will and Tunny.

"Yet," Harry added as they took seats.

Once they had, Harry opened the letter from Tunny to read.

Blaise and Theo shared a look as others started entering the classroom.

"What's he say?" Theo questioned curiously, turning in his seat to look at Harry and Blaise fully.

Harry glanced up before he spoke. "He's just giving some basic updates. Said that he's doing just fine minus the nightmares. He's living with Will, says his studio feels too empty and oppressive for him right now." he offered, then read off from the letter. " _It's worth the company despite the struggle with the front steps. You'll know what I mean when you get home for Holidays, alright?"_

"I guess that's their way of saying you'd best come back to Jingletown for Christmas," Blaise said in amusement, but there was some worry hidden in his eyes. 

Harry hummed, reading the post script before speaking up. "Said that Saint Jimmy said you two are joining me, too," he commented, throwing a look to his friends. "Might should write your families,"

Blaise sighed, but nodded whereas Theo just gave a wry smile.

Harry put the letter away in his bag before grabbing Will's and opening it.

"Isn't it weird that Tunny's living with Will? What about that girl he's with and the kid?" Blaise questioned.

"Which is why I'm reading Will's now and not after class," Harry pointed out as he skimmed the contents.

The two waited patiently for Harry to speak, and he did as he put the letter away with Tunny's.

"Heather's been taking care of Tunny and Will both. She's a sweet girl, but some of the girls she hangs around," Harry made a noise of disgust, and neither boy questioned him.

* * *

The beginning of class disturbed Harry's calm air. 

As soon as Remus entered the room, he spoke. "Today, we're taking a break from learning about creatures to discuss fighting,"

Harry saw it coming as soon as this was said.

Remus looked to Harry with a fond smile before speaking again. "We have a guest to help us. Harry, you'll be joining us up here. Move the desks and chairs out of the way,"

Harry huffed, but got up and helped the rest of the class move everything back just as Johnny came out of the office upstairs.

Blaise noticed before Harry and hid his smile behind his hand.

Harry caught sight of this move and turned to see what was funny before he groaned.

He was quick to strip off his blazer and tie, not wanting to give Johnny any sort of weapon against him.

Johnny shook his head. "Office, Jimmy sent you something that wasn't your uniform for this. You'll want it,"

Harry grinned and disappeared, coming back to the floor of the classroom dressed casually in a ripped up band shirt and faded jeans.

Nobody said anything about his outfit and Remus spoke, offering a bit of information as he sat on top of his desk, content to stay out of the way and watch.

Once they were allowed to start, Harry was quick to stretch his arms behind him for a moment before he settled into a stance that Jimmy had taught him.

Johnny copied him, and at Remus' word, Johnny made the first move, grabbing for Harry, who ducked out of the way.

Blaise was on edge as they did demonstrations - it was much more stressful than watching Jimmy teach Harry. But then, he also knew that Johnny wasn't holding back to teach.

The second that Johnny lost his footing, though, Blaise knew what was about to happen.

"What, is that all you've got, _Jesus?_ " Harry said teasingly, moving to offer a hand up to his 'older brother's boyfriend.

Johnny accepted the hand up, but pulled Harry down as he stood, turning on heel to keep the younger boy pinned.

After a moment, Harry stopped struggling, huffing.

Johnny let go and stood, pulling Harry up as he backed away. "You make the same mistakes as Jimmy, kid," he remarked.

Harry ignored this, stretching his arms out again and making a content noise when he got a pop from one of them.

Remus spoke, and eventually, the rest of the class were allowed to ask questions.

Harry settled on the floor, seeming slightly out of breath now that he was calm enough to register now.

Johnny, though, just seemed amused as he plopped down beside the other boy.

Daphne was the first one to speak up. "So, how exactly would that help us?"

Harry threw a grin at her. "I'd show you, but that isn't appropriate." he commented, then shrugged, settling into a more serious voice. "Because wizards don't expect you to get physical when disarmed. Blaise, c'mere."

With that, Harry got up.

Blaise gaze a wary look, but moved forward. Harry moved to stand in front of him, snatching the boy's wand and handing it to Theo for safekeeping before he backed out of Blaise's personal space. "Throw a hit,"

Blaise kept his gaze steady, but did as was asked, only for Harry to catch his hand and use it to pull Blaise around, his arm behind him now.

Daphne watched in amusement.

"Too slow," Harry remarked. "Good form, but too slow."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Show off for your friends later, Harry."

"Not showing off,"

Daphne spoke again. "So, you expect that we learn to throw a punch,"

Johnny answered, since Harry was busy explaining quietly to Blaise how to do something. "Alright, miss. If I were to disarm you, and you were close enough to me to do something about it, what would your first move be?"

Daphne hesitated before shrugging.  "Probably to try to snatch my wand back from you,"

"But you wouldn't attack me to throw me off balance first?"

Daphne shook her head, seeming uncertain.

Johnny nodded in understanding. "That'll get you killed," he pointed out. "If you throw someone off balance, you have a couple seconds leeway to get out of range,"

With that, Johnny gave a mischievous smile and pulled his wand from a holster on his wrist, coming away from it with Harry's wand, catching the boy's attention. "Come get it, Kid," he remarked. "Or it goes home with me and you'll have to wait for Saint Jimmy to post it back to you,"

Harry gave an amused grin, but settled into Johnny's game as questions were answered by Remus.

* * *

The class was over before Harry got his wand back, and Blaise and Theo stayed since they had a free period following Defense that day. 

Harry wound up sitting on Johnny's chest, arm across his throat and applying pressure before he could grab his wand from the older boy.

"You're getting better, but you have to keep working on it," Johnny told him as he got up.

Harry disappeared to change back into his uniform and Blaise had to fix his tie - again - but he offered Johnny a smile.

Remus bid them a farewell as they left. "He's a good kid," he remarked once the three were gone.

Johnny nodded in agreement. "He really is. More of a saint than any of the rest of us back in Jingletown," he commented with a sigh, then bid Remus a farewell. "Feel free to floo me anytime, man."


	22. Chapter 22

By morning, Harry felt like utter shit.

He groaned when he pushed himself out of bed, and Blaise gave him an amused look. "How badly are you hurting right now?"

"Fuck you," Harry remarked, disappearing to get a hot shower.

When he was changing into his uniform, though, Blaise let out a hiss. "Those look fun," he remarked.

Harry gave him a confused stare before looking at his arms and chest to see bruising dusting pale skin. He huffed, forgoing his uniform that day, not wanting to deal with it.

"J really didn't hold back any, did he?" Theo asked once they were heading to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Harry shook his head in agreement. "I've never seen him fight before then, either,"

Remus headed down once they were at Slytherin table, handing Harry a jar of bruise cream. "Johnny sent it along this morning with a note to give it to you, said you'd likely need it,"

Harry gave him a surprised look before smiling as he took the jar. "This'll be a lifesaver," he remarked with a sigh.

"Breakfast first, Harry," Blaise warned when he saw Harry go to get up to leave. "I will write Saint Jimmy about you not eating,"

Harry glowered at him, but said nothing as he ate - not much, mind, but enough to get Blaise off his back and let him disappear to apply the bruise cream.

* * *

That day was long, and Harry found his attention wavering during the classes after lunch. 

Blaise kept his opinions to himself about it.

* * *

Of course, that night, Harry was complaining about everyone being moved to sleep in the Great Hall due to Sirius Black. 

"If I ever see the fuck, I'm kicking his head in for this," Harry grumbled as he laid on the sleeping bag, Theo on one side and Blaise on the other.

"Yeah, yeah, you hate him. Go to sleep," Blaise huffed, eyes closed tiredly.

Harry give his friend a dark look, but flipped onto his stomach to sleep.

* * *

But he was still up at an unusually early hour, the light streaming from the ceiling waking him up. 

"Fucking hell, can't a guy get a decent night's sleep?" Harry remarked with a groan as he sat up.

It was enough to wake Blaise up and the Italian glowered at Harry before hitting him with a pillow. "Shut up and lay back down, you were warm,"

"Why were you cuddling me?" Harry countered.

Blaise huffed. "Warm," he repeated, pulling Harry down and trapping him against his chest.

Harry made an annoyed sound, but let his friend leach warmth off him for a while longer.

Theo gave a tired sounding chuckle at the scene when he woke up, but nothing was said as everyone headed back to their dorms and common rooms.


	23. Chapter 23

Weekend found the three sitting out by the lake again, Harry having his guitar in it's case propped against the tree behind him while he was skipping stones on the lake.

Blaise seemed amused as he watched this, and Theo kept glancing up when he heard a stone hit the water.

"It'll be too cold for this soon," Blaise pointed out when Harry plopped down with them again.

Harry nodded in agreement. "I know. Have you written home yet about staying in Jingletown for Christmas?"

"What sort of name is Jingletown, anyway," Theo asked as he nodded to Harry's question.

Harry shrugged. "Never asked. Never cared,"

Blaise nodded in understanding. "Well, my mom sent her okay this morning," he offered. "I have to check in with her, and she might be stopping in for a visit Christmas morning,"

"I'll let them know," Harry promised.

* * *

Theo didn't get an okay until about a week before holidays began. 

The last day before break was a Thursday, so they had Defense with Remus.

They were back to working through magical creatures and defenses against them.

Harry was fine with that and took detailed notes of what Remus was saying.

At the end of class, Remus bid everyone a happy holiday, and Harry waved as he left with Blaise and Theo.

It took them little time to get what they'd need over break packed into their school bags - Harry was still using the battered and patched one that Jimmy had given him back before Hogwarts.

They were ready to leave by the time they went to bed that night.

* * *

The trip to the Platform was long, and Johnny met them there to floo with them to his house. 

Theo seemed surprised by the room he stepped into.

Blaise laughed as he caught Harry as he stumbled out of the fireplace.

Jimmy threw a grin up at the three. "I'm sure you know where Harry's room is, Blaise? Go put your stuff in there while I give Theo here the grand tour," he remarked as he rolled off the couch and stretched.

Johnny seemed amused as he came through the floo, watching Theo be led from the room with Jimmy talking at him.

Harry grinned at him as he handed Blaise his bag.

Blaise rolled his eyes, but disappeared with their stuff to drop it in Harry's room before joining them back in the living room.

"Will and Tunny'll be by soon," Johnny told the two. "So I'll give you a warning ahead of time. Don't stare at Tunny. He's still a bit...uncomfortable,"

They didn't ask why Johnny had to say something like that, instead settling to wait for Jimmy and Theo to be done.

As it was, Will and Tunny showed up before the tour was over.

Will came in first, carrying a bag of what Harry knew was booze, and held the door open for Tunny, who came through a moment later, supporting himself against the frame and wall until he could collapse on the couch.

"And you say Will's steps are bad, Johnny," Tunny complained, huffing. "Those are fuckin' killer, man,"

Will chuckled as he moved to put the drinks in the kitchen.

Harry grinned over at Tunny. "Hey, man, you good?"

Tunny reached over blindly and patted Harry's shoulder in greeting before he resituated himself on the couch so he was more comfortable. "Yeah, yeah, I'm good," he responded with a huff.

"He's still adjusting," Will answered as he came through, handing Johnny an open beer before sitting on the arm of the couch beside Tunny and handing the ex-soldier one as well. "Go get one if you want it, kid,"

Harry gave a wary look to the kitchen before he shook his head.

"Did I break you with the Firewhiskey, then?" Johnny questioned with a soft laugh.

Harry glowered at Johnny. "You could've told me Blaise was lying to me," he remarked. "That would've been great. I couldn't drink anything at all the rest of the day, scared the burning would come back,"

Blaise laughed, giving Harry an amused look. "You're the one who decided you could trust me,"

Will gave them a strange look, but Jimmy came back with Theo right about then.

"Oh, man," Harry said with a laugh once he caught sight of Theo's surprise. "Just wait until you see the rest of Jingletown,"

"Don't break your friend," Jimmy said immediately, disappearing into the kitchen to grab a beer.

Theo huffed as he plopped down on the floor beside Blaise. "Any other surprises?"

Tunny chuckled. "I got one," he said with a shrug. "Since it'll be brought up eventually anyway."

"You sure you wanna go into this now?" Johnny asked, worry clear in his eyes.

Tunny didn't answer, just rolled his jeans up on his right leg.

Harry watched, then his eyes widened. "Oh.."

Silence filled the room, then Harry turned to Blaise and Theo to explain.

But he didn't question Tunny, and he didn't change how he was acting towards him, letting the ex-soldier relax.

Jimmy spoke right about then from inside the kitchen. "What're we having tonight?"

"I'm cooking tonight, Jimmy," Harry responded calmly. "So probably some sort of pasta, since it's easy and goes pretty far,"

"I could help," Blaise offered.

Harry gave him a deadpan look. "You're a guest. You'll sit your ass in here and watch TV and not try to help me,"

Blaise went to argue, but Johnny spoke up. "Nah, if he needs help, I'll get up and help him," he remarked.

Jimmy came through right about then and plopped down on the arm of the chair that Johnny was sprawled in. "Not that he'll need any help,"

"Who taught him to cook?" Will asked in surprise, eying Harry in surprise.

Jimmy's expression went dark as he answered. "His aunt did,"

Nobody said anything about the situation, and Harry got up to cook when it was closer to time for dinner.

He had just gotten started when Jimmy spoke up. "Hey, kid, can you bring Tunny another beer?"

Harry went to argue, but then just huffed and grabbed the rest of the twelve pack and brought it into the living room and sat it on the coffee table. "Problem solved," he commented, handing Tunny one of the bottles before heading back into the kitchen.

"He seems mildly annoyed," Blaise remarked, watching Harry work from the living room.

Jimmy grinned. "He doesn't like people interrupting him when he's cooking," he said with a shrug.

"Then leave the kid alone," Will said.

"Nah, it's fine."

* * *

Dinner was quiet. 

Will had made a plate for Tunny while he was up, and was giving a glower thanks to it.

The rest of it was mostly just random conversation that was blocked out for the most part.

Towards the end of it, Jimmy's phone went off in his pocket and he huffed, but pulled it out to check the message. He huffed, but got up to put his plate away. "I'll be back in a minute,"

"Jimmy," Johnny started, giving him a look.

Jimmy gave him an amused grin. "Don't worry about it, J." he remarked, going to grab a bag before leaving.

"What's he selling this time?" Harry asked curiously.

Johnny huffed, but answered the question anyway. "Heroin,"

Harry set his fork down and leveled a look at Johnny, his expression suddenly a blank mask that his friends recognized too easily.

Johnny understood without words and spoke. "He isn't using, don't worry," he told the boy. "We've already had it out over it, 'cause that's what I thought, too."

Harry nodded in understanding.

Will and Tunny didn't remark on the conversation, and Harry took the dirty dishes into the kitchen as soon as he was finished eating, coming back with a lit cigarette in his mouth.

Blaise gave Harry a look. "How do you even have any cigarettes left?"

"What do you mean?" Johnny asked.

Blaise shrugged. "Back when we first had that issue with the boggart, he spent the entire weekend sitting out by the lake playing guitar and smoking," he offered.

"Kid, I told you," Johnny started, but Tunny cut across him.

"Smoking won't help calm you down for long if you keep feeding that addiction."

Harry shrugged, but nodded in understanding.

He said nothing when Tunny stole the cigarette from him as he sat back down.

Blaise seemed amused by the situation, and didn't question why Harry didn't care to share a cigarette with someone.

Jimmy came back not long after that - Harry had lit another cigarette, despite the complaints from Blaise and Johnny.

He watched Harry for a moment before he chuckled and moved to put the bag away and settled down, reaching over to steal the cigarette.

"Now I remember why I don't smoke around you very often," Harry remarked when Jimmy handed the cigarette back, laughing quietly when Jimmy blew the smoke at Johnny.

For what it was worth, Johnny only flipped the saint off and rolled his eyes.

Will sighed as he stared at the screen of his phone. "I have to go, Heather's got an appointment in the morning,"

"Keep me updated," Harry told him as he stood up to leave.

Tunny huffed, but got up too, steadying himself as he fixed his jeans over his prosthetic.

Will gave an amused grin to Harry. "I'll let you guys know how it goes tomorrow."


	24. Chapter 24

Harry woke up earlier than his friends and yawned quietly as he pushed himself out of bed to leave the room.

He threw a wave as greeting at his guardians, who were sitting on the couch with a notebook and guitar, as he entered the kitchen to get the coffee started.

When he joined them again, he folded himself into a ball on the armchair and settled to listen in.

It was quiet for the next while, Jimmy and Johnny working on a new song - it was a rare occurrence that they worked together on one - and Harry sitting curled up listening.

That was the scene Blaise and Theo both came into the living room to see.

"There's coffee in the kitchen if you want some," Harry told them quietly, giving a small smile as greeting.

Theo couldn't help but wonder at why Harry seemed so different than he usually did.

"Yeah, we've been at this for over an hour, J." Jimmy said, setting the guitar aside. "Coffee and food, then we'll keep working on it?"

Johnny nodded in agreement, getting up to start on breakfast.

Jimmy let Blaise and Theo get situated - Blaise was the only one who'd gotten a mug of coffee - before he entered the kitchen to fix a couple mugs, bringing one out to Harry.

Harry gave him a strange look in response, but took the mug. "You don't usually give me coffee this early,"

Jimmy gave an amused smirk. "Trying something new today," he offered. "Besides, you keep saying you want to try to find a way to make coffee that doesn't taste like shit to you,"

Harry stared at him before he spoke. "Johnny, what'd he put in the coffee?" he called out softly.

"Same as what he puts in his when he doesn't sleep well," Johnny replied. "His coffee is fixed the same,"

"Explain?" Blaise asked when Harry threw another look at Jimmy.

Harry glanced at the coffee before he grinned and held it out to Blaise. "Try it," he requested.

Blaise sighed, but set his own mug down to take Harry's, taking a quick sip and handing the mug back before he could react.

As soon as the mug was out of his hands, though, Blaise started coughing, making a face.

Theo gave a startled look and spoke. "What'd you put in it?!"

"Redbull," Jimmy answered with a shrug, focusing on his own coffee.

Harry was staring at the liquid in his mug doubtfully. "After that reaction, I don't think I want to..."

"You have to try it," Jimmy said immediately, forest green eyes locked on Harry.

Harry met his gaze before he sighed and shook his head, bringing the mug to his lips and taking a drink.

Blaise watched him, seeming ill at ease with the entire situation.

Harry made a face before it faded and he shrugged, continuing to drink the coffee.

"How?!" Blaise asked, looking at Harry like he was insane.

Harry glanced at him before smirking. "You convinced me it was a good idea to take a swig of butterbeer after drinking some Firewhiskey," he pointed out. "This doesn't burn even half as bad as that did,"

Jimmy grinned. "Good, then?"

"Not exactly, but I could grow to like it," Harry responded immediately.

When Johnny joined them with his own coffee - sweetened, things settled again.

* * *

Breakfast was a quiet affair that led into Jimmy and Johnny continuing to work on a song until about noon. 

It was at that point that the three preteens were showered and dressed and ready for the day.

Once they were, Johnny pushed Jimmy towards the bathroom with an order to get a shower and get ready as he put everything away.

"What's the plan, Jesus?" Harry asked curiously, draped contentedly over one arm of the chair.

Johnny gave him a look, but answered anyway. "We're going to go to Will's. The appointment's just ended, and Tunny'll be home from physical therapy by the time we get there,"

Harry nodded in understanding and fell into the habit of watching the television to pass the next hour that it took the older boys to get ready to go.

* * *

They ran into Harry's aunt as they passed the 7-11, and Harry greeted her presence with a cold glare as they walked. 

Blaise and Theo said nothing about his suddenly foul mood.

But once they were in Will's living room, they noticed the other boy perk back up pretty immediately.

Blaise offered a kind smile as Harry introduced Theo and him to Heather.

However, he kept a close eye and as soon as he noticed the girl seeming uncomfortable, he stepped in. "Harry, stop harassing the poor girl, she has to breathe,"

This got some laughter from the others, and Harry turned his attention to Blaise after apologizing to Heather.

The Italian suffered through the cuddly mood without complaint, setting about fixing some of the safety pins on the other boy's jacket instead of actually talking.

Theo shook his head, seeming bewildered.

"So you still aren't used to his more affectionate side?" Will asked upon seeing the look.

Blaise answered that one instead of Theo. "He had no clue that Harry could be affectionate until I found myself being used as a pillow one evening in the common room at school,"

Will shook his head in amusement, and it opened a whole new area of questioning - school.

While they had to bend some of their answers - Heather wasn't in the know like Will and Tunny were, but those who knew understood.

* * *

All in all, it was a pretty nice day for the small group. 


End file.
